Coming Home
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue nor their characters. I wish right, I do however own the storyline and my original characters. I hope you enjoy.

Riley McNally is 28 years old. She is the older sister of Andrea. Oliver is the godfather of both girls. She has lived in Dallas, Texas for the past eight years with her boyfriend. He was killed in the line of duty when a drug bust went bad. Together they have a 3 year old daughter Kayla. Riley is a member of the Professional Bull Riders Association and currently the only female. She does charity bull riding events to help raise money for the families of Dallas Police Officers killed in the line of duty. She has been doing this for the past six years. She also partakes in the World Kickboxing Championships every year and its one of her passions. Something her family knows nothing about. She also rides a Harley Davidson Motorcycle a Breakout. Riley has been with the Dallas Police Department for the past seven years and the past two as a Lieutenant. Andy is about to graduate the police academy in Toronto and Riley is coming home to surprise her. Riley is transferring to 15 for a fresh start for her and Kayla and to reconnect with her family she lost touch with so long ago. She will find love, make new friends and run into challenges. The relationships in this story with have their ups and downs. Some will be pushed to their breaking points but they will be there to help each other out and friendships will be formed that will last a lifetime. Character Pairing are as follows: (OC) Riley/Sam, Noel/Frank, Oliver is there along with Traci, Andy, Gail, Chris and Nick. Along with my orginal characters.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue nor it's charcters I wish though right. I do however own the orignial charcters and the storyline.

It's Wednesday morning, Riley and her partner Sgt. Dominique Lane are about to go and arrest a known crack dealer. Things are about to go south.

Riley: did the warrant come in for Jack Adams yet?

Dominique: waiting on it

Riley: what is taking so long? It's a simple warrant to arrest a crack dealer nothing fancy

Dominique: don't know, your gonna miss us right?

Riley: yes I am, its been one hell of a ride. But I am missing my family and Kayla hasn't met them yet and she needs to

Dominique: when are you do up there?

Riley: the movers have already left so we meet them there on Sunday we leave on Friday. I am really gonna miss everyone here but it's time for us to go home

A county clerk comes into their office with the arrest warrant

County Clerk: Lt. McNally here's that warrant

Riley: thank you

Dominique: let's go get him. This your last case before you leave

Riley: after you age before beauty

Dominique: your not funny let's go

They go to the corner of Union St…

Jack Adams is standing there with his back toward the street selling crack to two customers. When Riley and Dominique pull up and get out

Riley: Jack Adams your under arrest for dealing crack. Stand where you are with you hands up

Jack: Detectives what can I do for you?

He starts moving towards them

Dominique: you were told to stay put with you hands in the air

Jack pulls out a 9mm semi-automatic and starts firing. One bullet slams through Riley's left shoulder and another one slams into Dominique's chest. Riley empties her clip into Jack Adams and he slumps to the ground dead.

Riley: Dominique you hold on dam it

Dominique: you were the best partner I had my entire career gonna miss you kid

Riley: don't you dare die on me

Dominique takes his last breath and his eyes close for the final time, Riley is kneeling on the ground with Dominique's head in her lap when back up arrives on scene

Capt Mathews: Lt. McNally what happened?

Riley: we told him to freeze and he whipped out a 9mm-semi automatic and he started firing

She now has tears falling down her face and her shoulder is bleeding badly

Capt: alright go to the hospital and have your shoulder taken care of I'll see you there

Riley: what a way to leave right?

Capt: just go

She gets up off the ground and goes with the EMTs to Dallas Memorial Hospital

Dallas Memorial Hospital…

ER Doctor: what do we have here?

EMT: 28 year old female gunshot wound to the upper left shoulder

ER Doctor: trauma bay 1

They wheel Riley into trauma bay 1

Trauma Bay 1...

ER Doctor: Lt. McNally what happened now?

Riley: I was shot they killed Sgt. Lane

ER Doctor: I am so sorry to hear that. It looks like the bullet went straight through. No ligament damage so that's good

Riley: I hope no surgery either right?

ER Doctor: you got lucky this time, no surgery. I ma going to stitch it up and you'll need to come back in six weeks for a check up

Riley: that's gonna be a problem I am moving in a couple of days

ER Doctor: that's alright any ER will take you. Just them our number and you'll be taken care of

Riley: thanks

ER Doctor: I'll be right back

She gets up and goes to get the suture kit and a sling. Capt. Mathews walks into the ER

Capt.: Lt. how are you holding up?

Riley: could be worse

Capt: it's hard but you have a daughter to think about

Riley: he's been my partner for the entire time I was here. I am gonna miss him and her was like Kayla's uncle and now he's gone

Capt: I know

The ER Doctor come back to stitch up and put a sling on Riley's arm

ER Doctor: best of luck to you where ever you go

Riley: thank you again doctor I am going home

The doctor stitches up Riley's shoulder and she leaves to give the nurse discharge orders to Riley

Capt: I know you didn't want a big fuss over you leaving but we all pitched in and got you something

He hands her a wrapped package and she opens it. It's a picture frame with the entire 12th Precinct hanging out in the bull pen goofing off. Jinx (Kayla's dad) and Dominique are in the picture as well. Riley starts tearing up

Riley: thank you this means the world to me

Capt: one more and this is from Sgt. Lane it was on his desk

He hands her another package and she opens it to reveal another picture frame but this one has Kayla, Dominique and Riley at Hope Park playing freebie on a sunny afternoon having a blast. More tears fall and this time she is unable to stop from breaking down. The Captain tries to comfort her the best he can

Riley: thank you again for everything. When is his funeral?

Capt: tomorrow afternoon we are meeting at the station around noon and leaving from there

Riley: alright we'll be there

The nurse returns with Riley's discharge papers

Nurse: all set my dear here is a prescription for some pain meds and a prescription for anti-biotics for any infection

Riley: thank you can I get these filled here at the hospital?

Nurse: sure right over at the pharmacy best of luck to you my dear

Riley gets off the gurney and walks out of the ER with Captain Mathews

In the hallway…

Capt: you can go home and I'll see you and Kayla tomorrow

Riley: you sure?

Capt: yeah go on home that's an order

Riley: I would but my truck was left at the station and I need to fill these prescriptions before I can go

Capt: I'll give you a ride back to your truck and then you can come back and do what you have to do

Riley: that sounds good thank you

Capt: come on let's go

They get into his truck and they drive back to the station

12th Precinct…

Riley: thanks Capt see you tomorrow

Capt: try and get some sleep if you can

Riley: I'll try good night

She gets into her truck and heads back to the hospital to get her prescriptions filled

Dallas Memorial Hospital…

Pharmacy Tech: how may I help you?

Riley: I need to fill these please

Pharmacy Tech: sure it'll be about ten minutes please have a seat

Riley sits down on one of the waiting room chairs while her prescriptions are being filled

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Riley: are you done with my order yet?

Pharmacy Tech: oh yes sorry we had to fill a lot of orders today your total is $34.45 debit, credit or cash?

Riley: we have an account here the Dallas Police Department

Pharmacy Tech: do you have some ID?

Riley takes out her badge and shows it to the tech and she rings her out

Riley: thank you

Pharmacy Tech: the instructions on how to take each medication is in the bag hope you feel better soon

Riley: me too thank you

She takes her medications and leaves the hospital and heads home to Kayla

Riley's Apartment…

Emily the babysitter is sitting on the floor with Kayla watching something on Riley's kindle fire when she walks in

Emily: Ms. McNally what happened?

Riley: how many times have I told you to please call me Riley and it's nothing. You should go on home your mom will be expecting you soon

Emily: yes ma'm… uh my pay

Riley: oh yes of course I am so sorry it's been one of those days

She hands Emily $200.00

Emily: there's too much money here I can't take this

Riley: you've been Kayla's babysitter since she was born and you have been awesome and I want you to have it

Emily: thank you so much I'll never forget you guys

She runs over to Riley and gives her a huge hug and she leaves to go home leaving Riley and Kayla with their thoughts.

Riley: Kayla honey we have one place to go tomorrow. We have to say goodbye to Uncle Dominique. He's gone to be with your daddy up in Heaven

Kayla: ok, am I gonna meet grandpa, aunt Andy and Ollie?

Riley: yeah on Sunday your Aunt is graduating from the Police Academy and we are going to go and surprise her

Kayla: when are we leaving?

Riley: tomorrow after we go see Uncle Dominique

Kayla: alright, I am tired

Riley: ok lay down and go to bed. See you in the morning baby I love you

Kayla: I love you too mommy

Kayla snuggles down in her sleeping bag and goes to sleep. While Riley pulls Kayla close to her and cries herself to sleep

Thursday Morning…

Riley has finished loading the truck and she deposited her apartment key in the landlords mail slot. They have locked up the apartment and are now making their way over to the Precinct.

12th Precinct…

Capt: Lt. you all packed?

Riley: yeah we are leaving after this

Kayla: Captain Mathews

Capt: Kayla don't you look pretty, does she know?

Riley: yeah, not in so many words. She knows we are going to say goodbye to Uncle Dominique and that he's with her daddy up in Heaven

Capt: ok we're waiting on a few officers and then well be all set to go

Kayla: I need to use the bathroom

Riley; ok baby I'll take you come with me

She takes Kayla off to the bathroom

5 minutes later…

They return from the bathroom and everyone is there and ready to go

Capt: everyone set ok let's go

They go outside to the parking lot and they line up to march the short distance to the cemetery to lay to rest a fallen officer

Riley: hold mommy's hand and don't let go

Kayla: ok mommy

She takes Riley's hand and they line up in front of everyone

Capt: ready, set, march

The 100 officers, detectives, sergeants and Lt. including Riley and Kayla along with Captain Mathews march the short distance Cemetery

St. Christopher's Memorial Cemetery…

Sgt. Lane's mom, sister and his brother are sitting down in front of the funeral procession while the members of the 12 Precinct marches into the cemetery and comes to a complete stop next to the casket of their fallen friend and comrade

Capt: attention

All of the police officers stand at attention off to the side of the funeral

Priest: we are gathered her today to pay our final respects and honor to Sergeant Dominique Lane who was taken from us too soon. I do believe his partner Lt. Riley McNally would like to say a few things

Riley goes up to the podium

Riley: where do I start? Sgt. Dominique Lane was my best friend on and off the force. We went to the Police Academy together and he was like an uncle to my daughter Kayla. He will be missed so much by us. I will continue to raise money for the families of fallen officers. It was an honor to have served with Dominique

The tears start freely flowing

Priest: Lt. are you alright to continue?

Riley: no please excuse me

She goes out of the cemetery and finds some bushes and looses her breakfast

Priest: is there anyone else who would like to say anything?

Mrs. Lane: I would

She shakily stands up to speak

Mrs. Lane: this group of people standing here was Dominique's family. He was proud to serve with each and everyone of you. He used to come home and tell me all kinds of stories about the adventures you all went on together. My son loved this city and he loved his job. It was who he was and now he's up there with my husband his father watching over all of us and making sure we are all safe. I would like to give the little girl that has touched everyone's heart that she has come in contact with Dominique's Shield. Kayla he would want you to have this

Riley comes back

Riley: I'll hold it for her until she get's older

Mrs. Lane: of course dear

Mrs. Lane gives Riley her son's shield

Priest: thank you all for coming today

The funeral breaks up and Riley along with Kayla are saying their final goodbyes, before they hit the road for Toronto

Mrs. Lane: take care of each other

Riley: thank you for everything you've done for us over the past eight years

Mrs. Lane: your very welcome my dear drive safely

Riley gives Mrs. Lane a hug and goes to say her final goodbye to Capt. Mathews

Capt. Mathews: Lt. it's been a pleasure being your commanding officer and I am hoping you friend as well. I wish you the very best of luck and I hope that you find what you are looking for

Riley: thank you sir it has been an honor I will miss you all

Capt. I want you to text me along the way to let me know your safe and making it home ok. Your still under my command until you get safely to Toronto and into 15 Division

Riley: you got it can I get a hug?

She puts Kayla in her car seat in the back of the truck and closes the door.

Capt: sure don't let it get out that I've gone soft all of a sudden come on over here Lt.

She gives him a hug and she gets in her truck shuts the door

Riley: wouldn't dream of it Captain bye

She puts her seat belt on and she pulls away from the curb on to the main road towards 1-44 E going toward Toronto, Canada and home

It's now 6 pm and they have just reached Illinois and it's time for dinner. Riley pulls into a Roy Rogers Truck Stop on 1-55N

Riley: honey you hungrey?

Kayla: yes mommy

Riley pulls into a parking spot and they get out of the truck and they go inside

Riley: do you want to have a roast beef sandwich?

Kayla: yes please

They go up to the counter and they order their meals. Riley's cell phone goes off

Riley: Lt. McNally

On the phone…

Oliver Shaw: hey kido where are you guys?

Riley: just crossed over into Illinois. They don't know anything right?

Oliver: no your secret is safe with me

Riley: ok we're about to sit down and eat dinner so I will call you when we get to Columbus

Oliver: alright, drive safely and I'll talk to you soon

Riley: bye

She hangs up the phone and they eat their dinner

Kayla: mommy who was that on the phone?

Riley: no one important finish your dinner we still have a long way to go

Kayla finishes her dinner and they hit the restroom before going back out to the truck

10 minutes later…

Riley is calling Captain Mathews to report in

On the phone…

Capt Mathews: hello

Riley: Capt. It's McNally checking in we are in Illinois just getting back on the road

Capt: ok drive safely

Riley: you got it

She hangs up the phone. Puts Kayla in her car seat and drives over to the gas station to fill up

Attendant: what can I get you?

Riley: fill up regular

Attendant: you got it

Kayla: mommy I dropped the kindle

Riley: ok baby just hold on one second, I need to pay for the gas then I can get it for you

Attendant: $63.85

Riley hands him $65.00

Riley: keep the change

Attendant: thanks

She pulls over to the side and gets out to get Kayla's kindle

Riley: hold on to it this time please

Kayla: ok

Riley gets back behind the wheel and they continue on towards Toronto

It's now 4 am on Friday morning when Riley pulls into Ann Arbor, Michigan. She finds a Super 8 Motel and pulls into the parking lot. She takes Kayla out of the truck and they go inside the motel

Super 8 Motel…

Clerk: how may I help you?

Riley: we would like a room for the night

Clerk: alright

He looks on the computer for what they have available

Riley: anything will do, we're tired and have been on the road since 3 yesterday afternoon

Clerk: alright we have a single queen for 79.99

Riley: that's fine

She pays for the room

Clerk: check out time is 2 pm. Any later and you'll be charged for another night, free continental breakfast from 8 am to 12 pm

Riley: can we get a wake up call for 11:30?

Clerk: that's fine room 362 elevators are down the hall

Riley: thanks

She takes their room key and they head up to their room

Room 362...

Kayla: I am sleepy

Riley: I know baby lets go to sleep we can shower in the morning

They take their shoes off and they crawl into bed and literally crash. Riley's phone is vibrating letting her know she has missed calls guess who? Capt. Mathews and Oliver Shaw

Friday morning… 11:15 am…

Riley has run out to the truck to get her duffle bag. While Kayla is still sound asleep. Which gives her the opportunity to return some calls

1st phone call…

Oliver: Shaw here

Riley: it's me

Oliver: where the hell are you?

Riley: Ann Arbor, Michigan . We got in around 4 this morning

Oliver: ok as long as your both safe

Riley: we should be hitting the city by early this evening. Where did you want to meet?

Oliver: is your house finalized yet?

Riley: yeah but I can't get my house keys until Monday morning

Oliver: so your staying with us for the weekend. I'll let Zoë know

Riley: wait don't I want to surprise her too

Oliver: ok talk to you then bye

Riley: ok then I'll call you when we hit the city limits

They hang up and she calls Captain Mathews

Capt: Mathews here

Riley: Capt it's me

Capt: can't you follow one simple order. Check in that's all you had to do. That's all I said to you

Riley: we're safe thanks we're in Ann Arbor, Michigan

Capt: your almost not my responsibility anymore

Riley: sorry we got in around 6 this morning was kind of tired. Kayla's gonna be awake soon so I will call you when we to our final destination

Capt: good bye McNally

She hangs up the phone and goes inside to make sure Kayla gets ready for the day

Room 362...

Kayla is starting to wake up when Riley walks in with their bag

Kayla: mommy

Riley: hey baby you gonna go and take a shower?

Kayla: yeah are we almost there?

Riley: yes about 6 hours left to go so we need to get a move on

Kayla goes into the bathroom to take a shower. While Riley goes to get cereal for breakfast

20 minutes later…

Riley: has eaten breakfast and now it's her turn in the shower while Kayla eats

Kayla: I am ready

Riley: give me about 10 minutes and then we can go

Kayla: ok

Riley finishes her shower and gets dressed they grab their things and hit the road for the final stretch of their journey home

6 Hours later…

Riley and Kayla have made it home to Toronto, Canada

Please review in the box below let me know what you think thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I wish though. I do however own the storyline and the original characters. Now on with the show hope you enjoy.

It's 7:20 pm when they come upon the city limits of Toronto

Kayla: mommy I am hungrey and I need to use the bathroom

Riley: ok let me find somewhere we can eat

She pulls into an I Hop and she parks the truck. They get out and go inside

Inside the I Hop…

Waitress: how many?

Riley: 2 please but could you point us in the direction of the bathroom?

Waitress: yes right down the hall

Riley: thank you

She takes Kayla to the bathroom and in the process walks right in to Officer Noel Williams of 15 Division

Noel: excuse me miss

Riley: sorry that was my fault go on baby you don't need me

Kayla goes into the stall and goes to the bathroom, once again Riley's cell phone goes off

Riley: Lt. McNally here

On the Phone…

Stranger: sorry wrong number

Riley: that's fine

Noel: Riley is that you?

Riley: uh do I know you?

Noel: your dad was my TO. I am Noel Williams

Kayla comes out of the stall and Riley lifts her up to the sink to wash her hands

Riley: Noel its been too long how are you?

Noel gives Riley a huge hug

Noel: good now who is this little one?

Riley: my heart and soul my daughter Kayla. Kayla this is Officer Noel Williams an old family friend

Kayla: hello

They leave the bathroom and end up talking in the hall

Riley: who are you riding with tonight?

Noel: Oliver he's out in the squad if you want to go and say hello

Riley: yeah I was supposed to call him when we got here but the bathroom was a little more important

Noel: we're finishing up our shift soon and I would love to catch up. Maybe we can join you for dinner?

Riley: that would be great the thing is my dad nor my sister know I am in town and I want to surprise them on Sunday at the graduation

Noel: that's fine can I invite one more to join us?

Riley: sure as long as it's not the two I just mentioned

Noel: it's not just give me a few minutes

She goes outside to the squad to talk to Ollie

While Riley goes to add some more people to the guest list with the waitress

Waitress: are you all set?

Riley: I need to add 4 more people to the list

Waitress: sure did you want to wait?

Riley: yeah they are going to be a few minutes

Waitress: alright

Meanwhile in the Parking Lot…

Squad 1519...

Oliver: everything alright?

Noel: yeah call Zoë and have her come meet you here

Oliver: what's going on?

Noel: there's someone inside you'll want to see

He looks around the parking lot and spots a Dodge Quad 3500 with Texas Plates and his brain click. He almost strangles himself while trying to exit the car. Noel is trying not to laugh because it's a funny sight to see. He runs inside the I Hop

Inside…

Kayla has fallen asleep against Riley's good shoulder when Oliver comes running in

Oliver: Lt. Riley McNally you're a sight for sore eyes

He notices Kayla sleeping

Riley: sorry she's tired

Oliver: you can cancel your reservation for tonight dinner's at our house

Waitress: ok maybe next time

Riley: sure

Oliver: call him Noel and tell him my house in an hour

Noel: alright you are going to explain why your arm is in a sling

Riley: yes I will

Oliver: do you want me to take her?

Riley: if she'll let you that would be awesome

He goes to pick up Kayla and she wraps her arms around mom's neck even tighter

Oliver: or not, that's ok. I am gonna take you over to the house and then Noel and I have to go back to the station to return the squad. But we'll be at the house after that

Riley: that's fine

She hands him her truck keys

Oliver: Noel do you want to follow me over to the house?

Noel: sure

They get in the cars and they make their way over to Oliver's house

393 McArthur Drive…

The Shaw's Residence…

Zoe and Izzy come out of the house to greet the new arrivals

Zoe: Riley it is so good to see you come in please

Riley: one moment, Kayla baby come on we're here

Kayla is half asleep when Riley attempts to extract her daughter from her car seat

Zoe: maybe I can help?

She goes to take Kayla out of her car seat and she reaches for her

Riley: that works maybe it's just the way you smell Ollie

Oliver: yeah thanks

Riley: was just joking, don't you have a squad to return?

Noel: of course we shall be back soon

Zoe: we'll be here come inside you must be tired and hungrey

Riley: yes been driving for it feels like forever

They go into the house while Oliver and Noel take the squad back to the station

Izzy: what happened to you arm?

Riley: I would rather wait for the others before telling that story

Zoe: understandable

Riley cell phone goes off once again and it's the moving company

On the Phone…

Riley: hello

Black Cat Movers: is this Riley McNally?

Riley: yes

B.C. Movers: I am very sorry to inform you that there was an accident on interstate 44 just outside of Chicago with the moving truck and a tanker that jackknifed. Your belongings were destroyed. We will reimburse you for your things again we are very sorry for your loss

Riley drops the phone gets up and walks out the front door in tears. Zoe picks up the phone and continues the call

Zoe: hello

B.C. Movers: as we were saying we are sending a check to reimburse you for the loss can we have an address to mail the check

Zoe: Riley McNally 393 McArthur Drive Toronto Canada Ontario

B.C. Movers: the check will be in the mail on Monday. Once again we are sorry for your loss

Zoe: thank you good bye

She hangs up the phone. Noel, Oliver and this time Frank Best pull up to the house and they get out

Oliver: Riley what's the matter?

Riley: nothing except for my entire life burnt to a crisp

Noel: Lt. Riley McNally meet Staff Sergeant Frank Best your boss at 15 Division

Riley: sir

Frank: so another McNally. Were getting an Andrea McNally on Sunday any relation?

Riley: my younger sister I am going to surprise her

Frank did you want to give her, her diploma and badge?

Riley: I would love to also I need in advance the weekend of the 4th of July off Thursday -Tuesday

Frank for what?

Riley: I am participating in the World Kickboxing Championship taking place in London England

Oliver and Noel are standing there with their mouths hanging wide open in shock

Frank: absolutely any other times you need off?

Riley: probably I need to get back to you on that though

Oliver: let's go inside the house and have dinner and you can tell us all about you life in Dallas

They go inside the house

Inside…

Zoe: dinner is almost ready, homemade pizza

Riley: that sounds so good right now. Oh crap I need to make a phone call please excuse me

She gets up and goes to the kitchen

Riley dials an all to familiar number

On the Phone…

Capt: Mathews

Riley: Capt its me again I made it home

Capt: glad your safe see you in a few months for the Dallas International Rodeo it's September 15,16,17, and 18

Riley: wouldn't miss it for the world take care and I'll be in touch.

Capt: you got it bye

They hang up the phone and she returns to the living room with the others

In the living room…

Oliver: where do you wanna start?

Riley: how about at the beginning

Noel: that sounds like a great place to start

Riley: alright, after I left here eight years ago with Jinx we entered the Dallas Police Academy together I graduated at the top of my class. Three years ago we had Kayla. Jinx was killed in the line of duty a year after my little angel was born. Two years go I made Lieutenant. I was missing home and my family. After I lost Jinx I decided it was time to come home.

Oliver: what about the Kickboxing?

Riley: Jinx got me into it, it's a great way to relieve stress. I have held the World Title for the past six years . Sgt. Best the other dates I need off are September 15 through September 18

Noel: what else are you not telling us?

Oliver: what are the dates for?

Riley: you see I live my life on the wild side. I am a member of the PBR and the only female to date. I participate every year in Dallas International Rodeo I bull ride. The money I win goes to help the families of Fallen Dallas Police Officers. I started two years ago when I lost Jinx. I am going this year to honor and ride for Kayla's uncle Sgt. Dominique Lane

Noel: is that what happened to you arm?

Riley: two days before leaving Dallas my best friend and partner was shot and killed while trying to arrest a drug dealer. I was shot in the process

Zoe: dinner's almost done

She is not paying attention to what is being said

Riley: I also ride a motorcycle which is in self storage over on Peadmount St. It was shipped here last week. But my other belongings were destroyed in a accident on the other side of Chicago. A tanker truck jackknifed and caught fire and the moving truck unable to stop hit it. On the bright side my other worldly possessions are with us in the truck

By the time Riley is done taking she is shaking with sobs and not able to stop

Noel: wow no wonder you wanted to come home

Riley: I wanted to come home because Kayla need to know her family and I've missed everyone, Ollie, Andy and Dad

Frank: you'll be assigned to the D's and you'll be a TO for Traci Nash a rookie. She is doing a rotation with the detectives straight out of the academy

Riley: alirght who's going to be training Andy?

Frank: that would be an Officer Swarek

Riley: Sam I know him dad talked about him all the time before I left. He's a great cop and she'll learn a lot from him. Also I want Ollie to train her as well

Frank: that's just it Sam is currently on a special assignment so Oliver will be training her until he returns

Zoe: dinner's ready

They get up and go into the kitchen to eat dinner

It's 10:00 pm…

Oliver: some of us have to work in the morning so it's time to say good night

Noel: that's fine

Frank: see you tomorrow, good night and thank you again for dinner Zoe. It was nice to meet you Lt. McNally

Zoe: your quite welcome good night

Frank and Noel finish saying their goodbyes and they go home for the night

Zoe: Riley honey I am going to set up the guest bedroom up for you and Kayla just give me about 10 minutes

Riley: sure I am gonna go and grab our bag from the truck

Oliver: Izzy bed now please

Izzy: you got it dad night Aunt Riley

Riley: night kido

Izzy goes off to her room for the night, Riley goes outside to her truck for her bag

10 Minutes Later…

Kayla is sound asleep on the couch, Riley has come back into the house and Zoe is getting ready for bed

Oliver: the guest bedroom is all set

Riley: thank you which way?

Oliver: oh sorry up stairs to the right

Riley: good night and thank you for everything

Oliver: your quite welcome

Riley takes Kayla and they head upstairs to bed. Zoe and Oliver head to their room for the evening

It's Saturday Morning 9:00 am…

Oliver has already left for work, Izzy and Kayla are still sound asleep. While Zoe is making breakfast and Riley is attempting to take a shower but she can't find the towels

Riley: Zoe where are your towels?

Zoe: in the closet behind the bathroom door

Riley locates the towels and strips down to take a shower and she gets in

15 Minutes Later…

Riley is finished with her shower she goes to get out and she slips and falls cracking her right side against the side of the bathtub

Riley: oh shit

She screams out in pain and Zoe comes running to the bathroom door

Zoe: Riley are you alright?

Riley: yeah I think so

She tries to get up and dry off and she notices a 6 inch gash going down her right side and she is bleeding badly

Zoe: are you sure?

Riley: actually I think I need to visit the hospital it's bad

Zoe dials 911

911 Operator: what is you emergency?

Zoe: 28 year old female slipped and fell in the shower need an ambulance to 393 McArthur Drive

911 Operator: alright one is on the way

Zoe: thank you

She hangs up the phone

Riley: I can't get up

Zoe: alright I am coming in

She goes into the bathroom and is shocked as to what is in front of her

Riley: I slipped

Zoe: an ambulance is on it's way let's get you dresses before they get here

Zoe helps Riley try and get some clothes on before the EMTs show up

Riley: can you watch Kayla while I am gone?

Zoe: absolutely I can do that

1519 pulls up to the Shaw Residence, Oliver and Noel get out and go into the house

Oliver: what happened?

Zoe: she slipped and fell we called an ambulance

Noel: one is on it's way

Riley: man that hurts like a son of a bitch. If Kayla wakes up and freaks out because I am not here tell her I'll be right back

Zoe: sure

The EMTs come into the bathroom

EMT: miss that's not looking good, we need to take you in

Riley: I kind of figured that

EMT: you're a police officer?

Riley: what makes you ask that?

EMT: your tattoo on your right shoulder blade

Riley: my best friend and my daughter's father he was killed in the line of duty. But yes I am a police officer

EMT: BP 130/90 Pulse 72 we're gonna lift you now

Riley: ok

They lift her onto the stretcher and they take her to the ambulance waiting outside the house to transport her to the hospital

Outside the House…

EMT: we're taking her to Old Vic's

Oliver: we'll follow you there

Zoe: don't worry we'll take good care of her

Riley: thank you

They load her into the back and they take her to the hospital

Old Vic's Hospital…

ER Doctor: what do we have?

EMT: 28 year old female slipped and fell in the shower she has a 6 inch gash down her right side

ER Doctor: miss what is your name?

Riley: Lt. Riley McNally Dallas Police Department

ER Doctor: well Lt. your gonna need stitches

She looks at Riley's shoulder where she was shot

ER Doctor: were your shot recently?

Riley: yeah four days ago

ER Doctor: you are healing nicely with regards to that. But not only are you going to need stitches you seem to have cracked one of your ribs too

Riley: I kind of figured that

ER Doctor: alright are you on any medication?

Riley: yeah

She gives the doctor the names of her medications

ER Doctor: alright just give me a second I need to get a suture kit, some gauze and a wrap

Riley: take your time I am not going anywhere

Oliver walks into the Emergency Room

Oliver: hey how are you doing?

Riley: ok considering

Oliver: what's the verdict?

Riley: cracked rib and an 6 inch gash that needs stitches

The doctor comes back with the suture kit

ER Doctor: Officer Shaw do you know Lt. McNally here?

Oliver: unfortunately yeah she's one of my goddaughters

ER Doctor: ok well I am gonna stitch her up and give her some more meds. These she will not be able to drive with and I will ship her on her way

Riley: sounds like a plan

Oliver: your lucky Zoe is on vacation so she can cart your sorry ass around

Riley: I don't like you remember that and I can take a cab

She's trying not to laugh

Oliver: don't be absurd

ER Doctor: ok I am gonna give you a shot to numb the area then I am gonna stitch you up

Riley: ok

The doctor gives her a shot and then she begins stitching up her side

Oliver: when are you supposed to start at 15?

Riley: end of next week, I still have to get my new shield so I don't know

Oliver: graduation is tomorrow at 3 pm maybe Frank is planning on giving it to you then

Riley: I don't know maybe

ER Doctor: almost done now your gonna have to keep this dry and come back in six weeks or so

Riley: the same for my shoulder

ER Doctor: yeah if anything changes you come back and we'll take care of you

Riley: ok, Ollie you haven't told anyone we're here have you?

Oliver: no I told you I wouldn't

Riley: just making sure

The doctor finishes up her stitches

ER Doctor: alirght all done I am gonna go and write up your discharge papers be right back

Riley: ok

She goes and fills out the paper work to discharge Riley. Someone Riley was trying to avoid until tomorrow walks into the emergency room, her dad

Tommy: Riley is that you?

Riley: hey dad long time no see

Tommy: what happened to you?

Riley: fell in the shower cracked a rib and have a huge gash but I am all good now

Tommy: when did you get here?

Riley: last night, don't tell Andy I want to surprise her tomorrow at graduation

Tommy: you got it

Riley: how's AA going?

Tommy: been sober four years now and feeling great. I am glad you're here, Are you living here now? What's the plan?

Riley: moved back home we bought a house over on Lilac Lane we get the keys to the house on Monday

Tommy: we? Are you married?

Riley: no my daughter and I

Tommy: you have a daughter? I have a granddaughter? When can I meet her?

Riley: yes and today if you'd like?

The ER doctor returns with Riley's discharge papers and her medications list

ER Doctor: Lt. you are all set here are your discharge instructions and the list of meds. Take care and we'll see you in six weeks

Riley: thank you

She gets off the gurney and screams in pain

Oliver: could we get s wheelchair please

ER Doctor: of course let me get that for you

She quickly goes and gets a wheelchair for Riley

Tommy: where are you staying?

Riley: at Ollie's house Kayla's there now

The ER Doctor returns with the wheelchair and Riley sits down

ER Doctor: take care now

Riley: bye and thank you

They leave the emergency room and enter the parking lot

Old Vic's Parking Lot…

Tommy: I can take her back if that's ok?

Riley: I would like that

Oliver: ok see you later then

Tommy and Riley head over to the Shaw's while Oliver heads back out on patrol with Noel who he left waiting in the squad

Shaw's Residence…

Kayla is sitting on the floor watching TV with Izzy and Zoe is taking a shower when Riley and her dad come into the house

Kayla: mommy your back

Riley: hey baby

She jumps up and runs into Riley's arms making her wince in pain

Izzy: easy Kayla

Kayla: excuse me sir but who are you?

Tommy knees down in front of Kayla

Tommy: I am Tommy McNally your mom's dad

Kayla: that means you're my grandpa?

She runs into his arms and he gives her a big bear hug

Tommy: that's right sweetheart I am your grandpa

Zoe comes out of the bathroom after her shower

Zoe: Tommy what a pleasure to see you again

Tommy: you too how are you?

Zoe: great and you?

Tommy: wonderful now that my daughter has come home along with a new addition to our family

Riley: I need to get these filled but I am not allowed to drive can someone go with me please?

Tommy: I'll take your or you can stay here and I'll go and get them filled

Riley: could you go please I need to lie down for a while

Tommy: sure sweetheart

Kayla: can I go too

Riley: no honey you need to eat breakfast and you can see grandpa when he gets back

She throws a fit

Kayla: but I want to go why can't I go?

Riley: because I said no. Now go upstairs to bed someone needs a nap

Kayla reluctantly goes upstairs with Riley and Tommy goes to the drug store

Izzy: I am gonna go up to my room

Zoe: don't you dare bother them

Izzy: yes mom

She goes up to her room while Zoe goes to do the laundry

It's now 3 pm…

Oliver is now on his way home from work, Tommy, Kayla and Izzy are watching a movie in the living room. While Riley is sleeping and Zoe is preparing lunch

Tommy: Kayla how old are you?

Kayla holds up three fingers

Kayla: I want mommy

Izzy: Kayla honey your mommy is sleeping

Tommy: what do you like to do for fun?

Kayla: play with my dollies, go to the park and hang out with mommy

Oliver walks into the house

Oliver: we have a full house I see

Zoe: how was your day?

Oliver: fairly quite how did everything go here?

Zoe: we had a slight bump when Kayla wanted to go with grandpa and mommy said no. Other than that everything has been good

Oliver: and where is mommy?

Zoe: mommy is sleeping lunch is almost ready

Oliver: what are we having?

Zoe: Hamburgers and Salad, you could eat a little healthier

Oliver: gee thanks, Izzy go and wake up Aunt Riley and tell her lunch is ready

Izzy: sure dad

She goes upstairs to get Riley

Oliver: Tommy are you staying for lunch?

Tommy: if that's alright

Zoe: absolutely it's not a problem

Izzy comes back with no Riley

Izzy: I couldn't get her up

Oliver: her meds have probably knocked her out. We'll save her some food, let her sleep she needs the rest

Tommy: so what has he been doing in Texas for the past eight years?

Oliver: she's been living life on the edge literally from what she has told us

Tommy: like what?

Oliver: well she owns a motorcycle, I guess it's in self storage here already

Zoe: her furniture on the other hand is gone there was an accident on the way here and all her stuff is gone not to return again

Tommy: oh, anything else?

Oliver: she's a 6x World Champion Kick Boxer and she also belongs to the PBR and rides every year for the families of fallen Dallas Police Officers

Tommy: wow what happened to my sweet innocent little girl? She's gone to the wild side

Zoe: let's eat before everything gets cold

They sit down to eat lunch

Izzy: but your glad she's home

Tommy: absolutely she's where she needs to be with her family

Riley comes down the stairs half asleep and a little disoriented

Riley: right where who needs to be?

Oliver: oh you look like crap

Riley: thank you so much, something smells good enough to eat

Zoe: ignore him honey come sit down and eat

Riley sits down with the others and they all eat lunch

Riley: we are going to have to go shopping for clothes in the next couple of days along with some furniture for the new house

Oliver: I have Tuesday off maybe we all can go with you to shop

Riley: that sounds good since I am not allowed to drive

They eat their meals and afterward Tommy has to leave to attend an AA meeting

Tommy: I'll see you all tomorrow for graduation

Oliver: we have to be there for 2:30, Frank wants you there early too.

He points to Riley

Riley: we can take my truck since it's big enough to fit everyone

Tommy: bye kido and you little one take care of your mommy

He gives them both hugs and then he leaves for his meeting

Oliver: Frank said to dress casual, nothing wild

Riley: Wild? What are you implying?

Oliver: nothing it just has some people concerned with what you have been up to since you've been gone. I just can't seem to wrap my head around it

She gets up and goes upstairs

Zoe: well that was rude don't you think?

Oliver: I am just worried

Zoe: she has managed to survive just fine on her own for the past eight years. Now leave her alone

Oliver: alright

Kayla: I am tired

Zoe: alright do you want to take a nap here or upstairs?

Kayla: here's ok

She curls up on the couch and Zoe goes and grabs a blanket from the hall closet and drapes it over Kayla

Izzy: that was mean dad what you said to Aunt Riley. As long as she's safe and having fun then what's the harm?

Zoe: leave your father be honey. He knows how everyone feels on the subject

Izzy: yes ma'm I gonna go upstairs now

She goes upstairs to find Riley in the bathroom attempting to dye her hair electric blue

In the Bathroom…

Izzy: Aunt Riley what are you doing?

Riley: he wants wild I'll give him wild could you help me please?

Izzy: absolutely do you want your entire head or just streaks?

Riley: just streaks and make them visible. I am going for the shock value

Izzy: you got it you do know this permanent right?

Riley: yes and I am ok with it and you have my permission to do it

Izzy: ok here we go

Over the next hour Izzy puts electric blue streaks in Riley's hair. Zoe walks into the bathroom

Zoe: wow that looks awesome is it permanent?

Riley: yeah I was wondering if we could do it to Izzy's hair but I have electric red and its temporary

Zoe: go ahead and I want what your putting in your hair

Riley: sure could you go and get Kayla we're going to make Ollie go insane

Zoe: your so evil

Riley: of course

Zoe goes and gets Kayla from downstairs and brings her to the bathroom

Kayla: mommy pretty am I getting it done too?

Riley: you want it?

Kayla: yes please

Oliver has gone to bed totally oblivious as to what is going on in the bathroom

Zoe: he's going to kill all of us tomorrow you know that right

Riley: my life style is no one's concern but my own. I am not putting my daughter in danger so it's my choice

Izzy: I think it's awesome

They finish up in the bathroom and they all go off to their separate bedrooms for the night because they have a big day tomorrow


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters. I do however own the storyline and my characters. I hope you all are enjoying my story feedback is greatly welcome. Now on with the show.

It's Sunday morning around 9:30 am today Riley gets to see her sister after eight long years. Andy's graduating the Toronto Police Academy and becoming a third generation cop. Riley is joining the ranks at 15 division and it's set to be an exciting day.

Oliver: everyone breakfast is getting cold

The ladies come running down the stairs and into the kitchen

Kayla: Ollie

He turns around and almost drops his plate from the shock of what is in front of him

Oliver: what have you done to my family?

Riley: nothing what's for breakfast?

Oliver: oh no, your not getting out of this that easily. Izzy go upstairs and wash your hair now and Zoe what did you do to your hair?

Zoe: you like it right because it doesn't wash out

Oliver: you I want you out of my house now. Get your stuff and get our now

Riley: fine we'll be out within the hour, come on Kayla we are not welcome here

She takes Kayla's hand and they go up stairs to get dressed and to pack their bag

Zoe: Oliver what is wrong with you? How could you treat a guest like that? Especially your goddaughter?

Oliver: WOW that's great she can do with her life as she sees fit. But when she comes into my house and turns my wife and daughter into freaks then all bets are off. Izzy go now before you get into more trouble

Izzy runs upstairs in tears and washes her hair

Oliver's phone rings

On the Phone…

Oliver: hello

Noel: your needed down at the barn

Oliver: be there in 20

Noel: alright see you then

He hangs up the phone

Oliver: I have to go in to work she had better be gone soon

Riley comes down the stairs with her bag and stops to say goodbye to Zoe

Riley: thank you for everything Zoe

She gives her a hug and then Kayla and her go out to the truck

Outside the House…

Kayla: mommy where are we going?

Riley: nearest hotel to drop off our bag and then we are going to watch your aunt graduate the police academy this afternoon

She puts their bag in the back of the truck and then puts Kayla in her car seat and they pull away from the curb and onto the road

On Elm St…

Riley has pulled into the Econolodge and they get out and go inside

Inside the Econolodge…

Clerk: how may I help you?

Riley: need a room for the night

Clerk: is a queen alright?

Riley: that is fine thank you

Clerk: $52.63

Riley pays for their room and takes the hotel key

Riley: thank you now baby are you hungry?

Kayla: yeah

Riley: the I Hop we were going to eat at the other night is right next door did you want to go there?

Kayla: yes please

They leave and walk next door to the I Hop Restaurant

I Hop Restaurant…

Waitress: how many today?

Riley: there will be two of us

Waitress: ladies right this way please

They follow the waitress to a table and they sit down

Riley: thank you

Waitress: can I get you anything to drink?

Kayla: orange juice

Riley: I'll have the same thanks

Waitress: I'll get those and give you ladies a few minutes to decide

She goes to put their drink orders in and Sam Swarek walks in followed by a guy in a suit

Sam: Riley McNally? No it can't be

Riley: Officer Sam Swarek how are you? I heard you were on another case what are you doing here?

She gets up and gives him a big hug and then sits down again

Sam: I was I had to go to Vancouver and bring back Detective Tristen Hunter. He's joining the D's at 15 Division. What are you doing here?

Riley: moving back home are you just getting here?

Sam: yeah do you mind if we join you?

Riley: absolutely please sit down and join us

Tristen and Sam sit down at the table with the ladies

Tristen: and who are you little one?

Kayla: Kayla Jackson McNally

Riley: she's my precious little angel

Sam: are you married?

Riley: uh no Never got a chance to do that. You remember Jinx? He's her father

Sam: yeah I do it was a shame what happened to him. I am sorry for your loss

Riley: thank you

Sam: when did you get in?

Riley: 2 days ago we were staying at Oliver Shaw's house until he threw us out this morning

Sam: why?

Riley: he doesn't approve of how I choose to live and I was having fun with Zoe and Izzy and he blew up

Tristen: where are you staying?

Riley: next door until tomorrow, I move into my new house on Monday

Sam: what lifestyle do you live?

Riley: long story short I own a motorcycle, I am a six time world kickboxing champion and I am a member of the PBR and I ride every year for the families of Fallen Dallas Police Officers

Tristen: PBR what is that?

Riley: Professional Bull Riders Association and I am currently the only female rider

Sam: wow that's crazy but your right it's your life

The waitress returns

Waitress: are you gentleman eating too?

Sam: yeah, coffee and #3

Riley: #1 and #3

Tristen: orange juice and #5

Waitress: I'll go put those right in

She walks away

Riley: are you going to the graduation?

Sam: yes are you?

Riley: of course my baby sister is graduating today Andrea McNally. You and Oliver are going to be her TOS

Sam: actually it's just me since I am done with my assignment and I am back. Oliver will be getting his own rookie

Tristen: are you a cop and are you with 15 division?

Riley: you'll just have to wait and see

She moves slightly and flinches in pain

Sam: are you alright?

Riley: yeah just peachy I was shot four days ago and yesterday I fell in the shower and cracked a rib and I have a 6 in gash that was stitched up

Tristen: ouch

Riley: and then the medication I am on does not allow me to drive .so it sucks. I was thinking that maybe we all could drive over together this afternoon

Sam: sure we can do that

Riley: oh and Andy doesn't know we are here and I want to keep it that way until the ceremony we want to surprise her

Sam: that sounds good to us

The waitress returns with their meals

Waitress: here you are anything else I can get you?

Riley: no thank you

Waitress: ok just let me know

She walks away and they dig into their meals

Kayla: how do you know my mommy?

Sam: we went to school together and then she left for the states never to be heard from again

Riley: that's mean

Sam: sorry but it's true

Tristen: so do you need help moving your furniture in?

Riley: we don't have any. You see the day we arrived here there was an accident and all of our stuff was destroyed. All we have is what is in the bed of my truck. But thank you for the offer.

Sam: that sucks

Riley: yes it does but we'll be ok we always are right baby?

Kayla: right mommy

Riley: you need to finish eating

Kayla: all done

Riley: alright

It's 2:00 pm…

Sam: we need to get going or we are going to be late

The waitress comes over with their check and Sam pays for their meals

Riley: next time lunch is on us

Sam: you got it now we should get going

Riley: we can take my truck it has more room

Sam: alright

They leave the I Hop and walk back over to Riley's truck at the hotel and they get in and head over to the Toronto Police Academy for graduation

It's 2:30 pm when they arrive at the academy

Riley: I'll catch up with you I need to find my dad

Sam: alright

Tristen and Sam go and line up next to the stage while Riley goes to find her dad who is standing by a row of chairs in the back

Tommy: hey there are two of my favorite girls

Riley: could you watch Kayla while I go take care of business?

Tommy: sure

Riley: you stay with grandpa and do exactly what he says do you understand me?

Kayla: yes mommy

She gives her a hug and then Riley goes and stands next to the stage with the others\

By the Stage…

Noel: love the hair

Riley: at least someone does

She sticks her tongue out at Oliver and he ignores her

Noel: I don't want to know do I?

Riley: probably not

Academy Chief: ladies and gentleman please be seated

Everyone sits down and he continues

Riley: are you going to talk to me?

Oliver: try growing up and maybe

Academy Chief: we are gathered here today to welcome the newest graduates to Toronto's Police Force the class of 2013.

Everyone cheers and claps. Frank gets up onto the stage

Frank: I am Staff Sergeant Frank Best of 15 Division and I would like to welcome the rookies of 15. Officer Traci Nash, Officer Gail Peck, Officer Chris Diaz and Officer Andrea McNally please step forward

The officers line up in front of Sam, Oliver, Noel and Riley

Riley: hey sis

Frank: please repeat after me I state your name I will follow the laws and regulations of Toronto Police Department to the best of my knowledge and I will serve and protect the citizens who live and work here

Sam: Welcome Officer Nash

He gives Traci her new badge

Oliver: Officer Peck welcome to 15 Division

He hands Gail her new badge

Noel: Officer Diaz your in for some fun welcome

She hands Chris his new badge

Riley: Officer McNally it's great to see you welcome

She hands her sister her new badge and Riley gives her a huge hug and does not let go

Frank: I have a couple more things then we call all celebrate. I would also like to welcome two more additions to our family at 15. Detective Tristen Hunter who is joining us all the way from Vancouver, British Columbia and Lt. Riley McNally who is coming all the way from Dallas, Texas please step forward

Riley and Tristen step up and Frank hands them both new detective shields and he shakes their hands

Andy: I never thought I was going to see you again

Frank: dismissed

Riley: I am so sorry after everything that went down with mom I had to get out of there. I hope that you can forgive me because I have someone I would like you to meet she's with dad

Andy: when did you get here?

Riley: two days ago we wanted to surprise you

Andy: we'll you did and I am so happy to see you, but I am also pissed that you haven't been in touch. A Lt. no less that's impressive too

Riley: thanks do you want to meet her?

Andy: absolutely let's go

They go over to where their dad is standing with Kayla

Riley: come here baby girl

Kayla runs over to her mom and aunt

Kayla: are you my aunt Andy?

Andy: yes and you are?

Kayla: Kayla Jackson McNally at your service

She takes a bow

Andy: she's so precious! Riley you are in so much trouble, I have missed so much. You ever disappear on me like that again and I will hunt you down and murder you

Riley: ok

Sam, Traci and Chris walk over to them

Traci: Mr. McNally, Lt. McNally and you are?

Kayla: Kayla Jackson McNally

Riley: first of all it's Riley outside of work and this little one is my daughter

Traci: ok nice to meet you both

Chris: hi

Riley: meet your TO Sam Swarek

Andy: hello

Sam: I knew your sister in high school before she ran off

Tommy: I was gonna take my girls out to a celebratory dinner. Everyone is welcome to join us and you can hear all about Riley's crazy adventures

Noel, Frank, Oliver, Tristen and Gail come walking over to the group

Riley: we we're going to get something to eat everyone including you Oliver is welcome to join us

Oliver is about to do something so unforgettable he might not ever be able to mend fences

Oliver: grow up and stop acting like a child. You have a child to raise don't be one. She needs a mom not an out of control spoiled brat

She goes over and punches Oliver in the face causing his lip and nose to start bleed

Riley: you have no idea what my daughter needs or does not need. You don't know me and apparently you never did. We do not need nor want you in our lives you can go to hell for all I care. You're the one that needs to grow up

She picks up Kayla and turns to go to the parking lot and her truck with tears streaming down her face. Leaving everyone standing there in shock and disbelief of what just happened in front of them. And unsure of what to do next

Tommy: well that was… I don't know what to say

Noel: you could not have been an asshole it is her life

Oliver: I am sorry if I give a dam about what happens to my goddaughter

Andy: why is everyone so upset?

Frank: your sister lives a wild life and we are concerned that's all

Andy: are you talking about her Kickboxing and the PBR?

Noel: how did you know?

Andy: just happened to catch it on TV one day. I commend her, I think it's awesome

Tommy: she's changed so much but I am so glad that she is home. I am proud of her no matter what she does with her life

Sam: Oliver you've been in her life since she was born don't throw it all away because you don't like who she has become. Give her a chance and get to know what she's all about who knows you may actually like who she has grown into

Oliver: excuse me please

He goes to the parking lot and Riley's truck is gone

Andy: she could have gone anywhere

Noel: anyone know what hotel she's staying at?

Sam: yeah I do Tristen do you want a ride back to your hotel since you came with us?

Tristen: yeah that would be great

Tommy: that dinner will just have to wait sorry guys

Frank: sure no problem

Noel: we'll see you rookies at the end of the week

Andy: bye

Frank, Noel, Chris and Gail go to their cars and they leave the academy and head home

Traci: I'll see everyone later

Andy: uh no your coming with us

Traci: this is a family affair I don't want to crash

Andy: your not and you are family now come

Oliver: I am gonna go home I think I'll give her some time

Andy: wise idea we don't want to prevent a murder today

Oliver goes to his car and goes home for the night while the others head over to the Econolodge

Econolodge on Elm St…

Andy: thank god she's here anyone know what room?

Sam: I'll go ask

He goes into the office to locate Riley's room number

Traci: maybe this isn't a good idea

Tommy: you knew about her choice of lifestyle and you never said anything about it

Andy: it wasn't my place to say anything

Tristen: excuse me I gonna go to my room have a nice evening everyone

Andy: it was nice to meet you detective

He sneaks away and goes to his room. Sam returns with Riley's room number

Sam: 362 down that way

He points to the direction Tristen just went and they go to Riley's room

Room 362...

Riley is in the shower and Kayla is asleep on the bed when someone knocks on her door

Riley: just a second

She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body and goes to open the door to revel Sam, Andy, Traci and her dad standing there

Sam: ok this is awkward

Andy: we wanted to see if you were alright

Riley: I am ok, but kind of busy though could you all give me about ten minutes?

Tommy: sure kiddo, we'll just be out here

She closes the door and goes to finish her shower while the others wait outside her room

Sam: so Andy are you ready to learn?

Andy: I am, I heard that your one of the best Training Officers at 15

Sam: I'll take that as a compliment and thank you

Tommy: Traci you are also going to be learning from one of the best

Traci: I am nervous and excited at the same time

Riley comes outside with Kayla

Riley: so what are we all discussing now?

Andy: how awesome you and Sam are and what an honor it will be to work with you both

Riley: ok so what are you really doing here?

Tommy: we wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner like we planned

Riley: sure but we are missing someone

Traci: he went back to his room you want me to go and get him?

Sam: one second

He takes out his cell phone and sends a text message to Tristen

Andy: Kayla how old are you?

Kayla: 3 and I get to celebrate it in London this year

Sam: wow that's an awesome trip

Andy: I am gonna have to talk to Frank about getting those days off along with the dates for Dallas. I am not missing those for anything I can't let you have all the fun any more

Riley: Dallas is 4th of July weekend and London is September 15 -18

Tristen comes walking up to the group

Tommy: everyone's here we can go to dinner now

Andy: where are we going?

Tommy: how about we go to the Rainforest Café

Andy: that's an awesome place Kayla will even love it

Riley: who's driving?

Sam: give me your keys I'll drive

Riley throw Sam her keys and all they all walk over to her truck and they get in and head over to the Rain Forest Café for dinner

Yorkdale Mall… Rainforest Café…

Waitress: how many tonight?

Tommy: I think six

He does a head count and comes up with six

Andy: there are six of us

Waitress: right this way please

She grabs five adult menus and one child's menu and she leads them to their table

Riley: thank you also could we get a booster seat?

Waitress: absolutely what can I get everyone to drink?

Andy: Coffee

Riley: milk and root beer

Tommy: 4 more coffees

Waitress: I will be right back with those

She leaves and goes to get their drinks

Tristen: so three generations of cops that's exciting what does you mom do?

Riley: don't know nor care. She could be dead for all I care

Tristen: that seems a little harsh don't you think?

Riley: no not really she left us when we were younger so no I don't care

Andy: I feel the same way as my sister

The waitress returns with their drinks and the booster seat for Kayla

Waitress: here you go now what can I get you to eat?

Riley: she's gonna have the Mini Mojo Bones with Safari French Fries and I am gonna have the Rainforest Burger well done with mushrooms and bacon

Andy: Amazon Fajitas Steak

Tommy: Amazon Fajitas Chicken

Tristen: Mojo Bones

Traci: Paradise Pot Roast

Waitress: and for you sir?

Sam: let's go with the Pastalaya with Caribbean Rice

Waitress: I'll go put those right in for you let me know if there is anything else I can get for you in the meantime

Riley: you got it thank you

The waitress goes and puts their order in

Tommy: you really should try and work out your differences with Olive. He really does care about you

Riley: he really should mind his own business. It's my life and I'll do with it what I want I don't need his permission. Now let's get off on how everyone disapproves and talk about something else. So Andy are you dating anyone?

Andy: no are you?

Riley: nope not since loosing Jinx he was everything to us

Traci: Jinx?

Andy: they were high school sweethearts and they moved to Dallas after graduating. He was killed in the line of duty two years ago

Traci: I am sorry to hear that

Riley: thank you

The waitress returns with their meals and hands them out to everyone

Waitress: enjoy

Tommy: thank you

She walks away and everyone eats their food

It's 9:30pm when they finish dinner and they head back to the hotel to drop everyone off for the night

Econolodge Hotel…

Riley: I need to get her to bed. It's been a long and crazy day. Tomorrow it's gonna be same only we get to move into our new house

Tommy: good night

He gives her a hug and he leaves to go home

Sam: night, Andy and Traci I will give you guys a ride home

Andy gives her sister and niece a hug and then goes with Sam and Traci. Tristen goes to his room

Kayla: I am sleepy

Riley: I know come on let's get you to bed

She takes Kayla and they go into their room and they get ready for bed


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or it's characters. I do however own the storyline and my characters. I hope you all are enjoying my story feedback is greatly welcome. Now on with the show.

The Next morning Riley and Kayla are moving into their new home on Lilac Lane. Tristen, Andy and Sam have offered to help them out.

Monday Morning 10:00 am…

Econolodge Room 362...

Kayla: mommy is Aunt Andy moving in with us?

Riley: no honey she's helping us though

Tristen knocks on the door with Sam and Andy behind him

Tristen: good morning ladies ready?

Riley: absolutely

Sam hands her the insurance check

Sam: Oliver wanted me to give this to you

Riley: great we can now furnish the house

Andy: when are you meeting the agent?

Riley: in an hour at the house

Sam: we should get going then

Tristen: are you all checked out?

Riley: yeah did that this morning. Do you want to follow us over there?

Sam: sure

They go the cars and they head over to Riley's new house on Lilac Lane

301 Lilac Lane…

Andy pulls up to a 2 story Victorian House painted sky blue with white trim bay windows on the bottom floor. A large fenced in backyard and a two car garage. Her motorcycle is already there curtsey of her real estate agent and close friend of hers Molly Wilson.

Andy: it's gorgeous how many bedrooms?

Riley: 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, large kitchen, a study spacious living room and a small room for all of Kayla's toys

Andy: do you think maybe I could ride your motorcycle?

Riley: are you thinking of getting one?

Andy: yeah that and a tattoo what do you think?

Riley: are you trying to give our godfather a heart attack?

Andy: no why?

Sam and Tristen pull up and they get out of the truck

Sam: wow what a great looking house

Riley: thank you we have about 5 minutes before I get the keys do you want to check out the neighborhood while we wait you can

Tristen: it seems nice

Riley: it's peaceful and quiet and Andy we will talk about it

Andy: thank you so much

She jumps up and down and gives Riley a bone crushing hug

Riley: mother of fudge that hurts

Andy: oh sorry I am so sorry I forgot

Sam: don't break her she still has to move into the house

He gives Riley a wink

Tristen: Swarek when do you go to work?

Sam: same as you end of the week

Molly pull up to the house and she gets out of her car and walks up to the group

Molly: Riley it's great to see you are you excited?

Riley: absolutely

Molly: great let's go

Molly, Riley, and Kayla walk up to the front door and Molly puts the key into the front door and turns the knob

Molly: go ahead it's all yours

Riley pushes the front door open and walks into the front hall. She is standing there and tears start to fall. Sam comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder to try and silently comfort her. Riley then turns around and hugs Sam

Sam: it's ok let it all out

Riley: I am so sorry I am such a mess

Sam: you have a lot going on these past couple of days it's a lot to take on all at once

Riley: I am so very sorry for leaving all those years but I had to get out of there

Sam: it's alright I understand and I am not mad

Riley: please, Please forgive me

Sam lifts her chin up so he can look into her eyes and he leans down toward her and he spontaionusly kisses her

Sam: I forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive. You had to do what was best for you

Riley: wow when did things get so complicated?

Molly walks in and is taken back by what is in front of her

Molly: excuse me

Riley: um yes we should look around and make sure everything is good

Molly: yes that would be good

They walk around the house while Andy is outside with Tristen

Outside…

Tristen: so you want a motorcycle too?

Andy: why not

Tristen: but it's dangerous

Andy: my job is dangerous what's your point?

Sam and Molly come out of the house while Riley continues to make a list of everything that they need for the house

Molly: Sam what was that I just walked in on?

Sam: that was nothing

Andy: what's going on, what was what?

Molly: did you tell her how you feel?

Sam: I think she knows and has known for quite some time

Andy: your in love with my sister, it's a plain as day. You light up when your around her, I thought I saw something between you the other day but I just let it go. But my only question is why then did she leave all those years ago with Jinx and never look back?

Sam: that is something that is a mystery and I am hoping one day to hear the answer

20 Minutes Later…

Riley comes bouncing out of the house ready to go shopping

Riley: who's ready to go shopping?

Andy: someone took happy pills are you sure your alright?

Kayla: up mommy

Riley: honey I can't I am sorry baby

Sam: come here little darling

She runs over to Sam and he picks her up in his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck and doesn't loosen her grip

Molly: let me know if there is anything else you need. I am just a phone call away, Sam good luck and I hope everything works out for you both

Riley: thank you

Sam: me too thanks

Molly gets into her car and drives away from the group

Andy: is your bike here?

Riley: I told you we would see not now let's go shopping

Andy: alright

Riley seems a little off but everyone just assumes she really excited about the house. They go over to her truck and they head over to Wal-Mart on McAdams St.

It's around noon when they get over to Wal-Mart on McAdams St…

Sam: what first?

Riley: well we are getting the furniture tomorrow. But we can get everything else today pots, pans, bedding etc.

Sam: alright where did you want to start first?

Riley: bedding sounds good

They grab a couple of shopping carts and they head over to the home furnishings section

Bedding Department…

Riley: Kayla what do you want for your room?

Kayla: blues and greens

Andy: are you going to paint any of the rooms?

Riley: yeah actually could you two go and get the paint, trays, brushes etc. basically everything on this list

She hands Andy the paint samples and her list. Tristen and Andy go to the paint department

Andy: we'll come find you when we're done

Riley: ok

Riley picks up sheets, pillow cases, and two comforter sets and she puts them into the shopping cart. Sam reaches got her free hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. Kayla is helping pick out the dishes and the silverware

Kayla: I like these mommy

She points to s a set of light blue plates and silverware that match

Sam: those are nice

Riley: could you please put those in the buggy

Sam gently puts them in the cart and they continue shopping

Over in the Paint Department…

Associate: how may I help you?

Andy: yes I need a lot of paint

Associate: do you know what colors you want?

Andy hands over the paint colors and how many gallons of each she needs

Tristen: so Sam and your sister who would have thought?

Andy: I know right

Associate: what kind did you want?

Andy: what is the difference?

Associate: satin is easy to clean if it gets messy

Andy: ok we'll go with satin on all the colors

Associate: alright if you have other shopping you can come back

Andy: that would be great thank you

They go and get the rest of the items on the list Riley gave them

Sam: how is your shoulder?

Riley: doesn't hurt anymore but my side is hurting like hell

Sam releases her hand and gently rubs his hand up and down her back

Kayla: do you love my mommy?

Riley: Kayla Ann what are you doing?

Kayla: I just asked a question. You have not been on a date since daddy

Riley starts silently crying and she turns away from Sam and stares at the floor

Sam: Yeah I do, I have for a long time

Kayla: mommy please don't cry

Sam: hey it's alright

She turns around and Sam wraps his arms around her and she completely looses control of her emotions in the middle of Wal-Mart

In the Paint Department….

Tristen: I think the list is done let's go and see if the paint is finished

They walk back over to the paint counter

Associate: almost done what are you painting?

Andy: my sister's house

Izzy and Zoe walk over to them

Zoe: Andy how are you?

Andy: good getting Riley's house ready

Zoe: how is she? Oliver has been beside himself after what happened at graduation

Andy: she's good actually, Sam is with her and Kayla somewhere around here

Zoe: did he tell her how he feels?

Andy: I think so they are working on it

Tristen: speaking of

Sam walks up to them

Izzy: Uncle Sammy

She gives him a big hug

Sam: are you almost done?

Andy: what's wrong?

Sam: we need to go, I called your dad and he's going to take Kayla for the night. She's not doing well

Andy: where are they?

Sam: at the checkouts go I'll wait for the paint

Andy and Tristen leave and they go find Riley and Kayla

Associate: just a few more and you'll be good to go

Sam: thank you

Zoe: Oliver is just worried about her that's all

Sam: I have been in love with her since we were little. I may not agree with what she does but I am gonna be there and support her no matter what

Zoe: I understand

The Associate hand him the last gallon of paint and he puts it into the shopping cart

Associate: good luck

Sam: thanks see you ladies another time

Izzy: bye Uncle Sammy

Zoe: night

He goes to find the others upfront while Zoe and Izzy go about their shopping

Up at the Checkouts…

Andy: hey are you alright?

Riley: no I just need sometime to think, I feel like the walls are closing in on me

Andy: dad's gonna take Kayla for the night

Sam comes up with the paint

Sam: ready?

Riley: yeah

Cashier: is this all together?

Sam: yes

They unload the shopping carts onto the counter and the cashier rings up their items. Then she gets to the paint

Cashier: how many gallons? Are they all the same?

Andy: 25 and yes they are

She types in 25 and scans one of the gallons

Cashier: your total is $636.38

Riley takes out a check and her ID and she hands them both to the cashier

Andy: when is dad picking up Kayla?

Sam: in about 10 minutes outside and he's going to take you and Tristen home if that's alright

Tristen: that is fine with me

Andy: I hope you are going to figure things out I don't like seeing you like this. Lost

Riley: I have a lot going on right now. I really hope I am going to be ok too

Cashier: do you have another form of Identification?

Riley: is there a problem?

Cashier: I need to see another form of Identification

Sam: can we please see your manager

Cashier: all I am asking for is another form of Identification is that too hard for you to comprehend?

Riley is getting agitated and is about to go off on the bitch behind the counter

Andy: Ry let's go and meet dad outside and let the guys handle this

Sam: baby I got this go take Kayla we'll be there soon

He squeezes her hand she takes Kayla and goes outside with Andy meet up with their dad

Cashier: now what do you want?

Sam: your manager would be a start

She picks up the phone and calls for the store manager to come to register 3

Tristen: is she going to be ok?

Sam: I don't know I hope so I really do

The store manager walks up behind the cashier

Manager: what seems to be the problem here?

Sam: your cashier here was really rude to a friend of ours and she refused to take her Identification and basically demanded another form of ID

Manager: Alex your done here for the day when you have cleaned out your locker meet me in my office. Your purchase tonight is going to be 30 percent off now where is the payment?

Alex storms off

Sam: right here

He hands the manager Riley's check

Manager: your total is $445.47

Sam: exact amount

The manger types in the amount on the register and the machine prints out Riley's check. He hands it back to Sam with the receipt

Manager: sorry for the problem have a nice day

Tristen: thank you

They take their purchase out to the ladies who are waiting for their dad

Wal-Mart Parking Lot…

Andy: don't worry she's going to be in good hands

Riley: when did my life get so messed up?

Sam and Tristen walk out of the store

Sam: here is your ID back

Riley: thank you

Tommy pulls up to the curb and gets out

Tommy: how are my girls doing?

Andy: we're good call when we need us

Riley: I will thank you for everything

She gives Andy and her dad hugs goodbye. Andy and Tristen get into the back of the truck while Tommy waits to put Kayla in her car seat

Tommy: I got a car seat for her

Riley: that's fine Kayla baby you be on your best behavior for your grandpa ok

Kayla: yes mommy I will

She gives Riley a big hug and she goes to Tommy who puts her in the car seat

Sam: how about pizza and beer tonight for dinner

Riley: that sounds good I need to go

She's more than on edge, something is really wrong

Sam: come on let's get you home

They load up her truck and they head back to the house

301 Lilac Lane…

Riley helps unload the truck with Sam and they take everything into the house

Sam: hey what's wrong?

Riley: I feel like I can't breath and the walls are closing in on me quickly

She literally is freaking out and takes off her jacket she starts to turn blue

Sam: breathe deep breaths you need to calm down

Riley: I can't breath

She passes out hitting the floor hard he dials 911

911 Operator: what is your emergency?

Sam: this is Officer Sam Swarek of 15 Division I have a 28 year old female who passed out after turning blue 301 Lilac Lane

911 Operator: an ambulance has been dispatched

Sam: thank you

He cradles Riley in his arms until help arrives

15 Minutes Later…

There is a knock on the door

Sam: it's open

EMT: what happened?

Sam: she started getting agitated and then she said she couldn't breath and she passed out

EMT: does she have any allergies? Is she on any medication?

Sam: don't know and yes they have her medical records over at St. Vic's

EMT: alright we are going to take her there

Noel: we'll meet you there

They put Riley on a stretcher and they take her to the hospital

Sam: I really need her to make it

Noel: what are you doing here in the first place?

Sam: long story for another time we should go

Noel: alright let's go

They go outside and they get into the squad car. Where they head over to St. Vic's Hospital

St. Vic's Emergency Room…

ER Doc: Lt. McNally what happened now?

EMT: it sounds like she is having an allergic reaction to her meds but we'll let you check her out

Doc: where is her chart?

The nurse hands the doc Riley's chart when Sam and Noel walks in to the ER

Sam: we are looking of Lt. Riley McNally?

Nurse: the doctor is with her now trauma room 3

They go and find Riley

Trauma Room 3...

Sam: how is she doc?

Doc: you are?

Sam: Officer Sam Swarek and this is Officer Noel Williams we work with Lt. McNally

Doc: she's having an allergic reaction to her pain meds so we're taking her off them for now. Also her shoulder is healing nicely so she can take off the sling. She also had an anxiety/panic attack. Do you know what would have brought that on?

Sam: a cashier at Wal-Mart did get under her skin earlier

Doc: actually I think it's deeper than that has she ever seen a psychologist?

Sam: I am sorry I can't answer that because I don't know

Doc: ok

Riley starts to come around and she starts having problems breathing

Doc: Riley you need to breath nice deep breaths you passed out after having an anxiety attack

Sam: also you are having an allergic reaction to the pain meds

Doc: officers can I talk to her alone for a few minutes please?

Sam: sure baby we'll be right outside

They leave the room

Doc: ok your shoulder is healing nicely so you won't need the sling anymore. We're also taking you off the pain meds for now but I am going to give you something to help with the anxiety. Finally I want you to start seeing someone. He's a friend of mine and he is excellent at what he does

Riley: sure I can do that when do I see him?

Doc: his name is Dr. Ryan his office is located on Green St. He's discreet and I think he'll be good for you

Riley: ok do I need to call him or is my first appointment all set up?

Doc: you meet him on Thursday at two o'clock. I'll get your discharge papers and your prescription be right back

Riley: thanks doc

She goes to get Riley's papers and meds

Riley: dam kid what did you do to yourself?

Sam comes back into the room and finds Riley talking to herself

Sam: baby are you ok?

Riley: yeah just overwhelmed is all but I'll be good, when we get back I want to start painting Kayla's room and my room

Sam: are you sure you don't want to relax?

Riley: no I work on Friday so we need to get things done

Sam: alright

Riley: make sure no one knows about this please it's kind of humiliating

Sam: you have nothing to be embarrassed about but ok I will

The Doc comes back with the paperwork and her new meds

Doc: let me know how that goes and good luck

Riley: thanks and I will

They leave the hospital and Noel takes them both back to Riley's house

Over the next several days…

Riley along with Andy, Sam, Tristen and some of the others from 15 Division help Riley get the house in order and painted. Sam has been there since Monday night and has not left her side. He's been supportive through everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Declaimer: See previous chapter

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get this out, been busy lately. My niece is doing awesome growing and becoming stronger everyday. I wrote this chapter several times until I finally got to this point, Hope you enjoy now on with the show.

It's Thursday morning around 9 am…

Sam and Riley are sitting in her room while Kayla is asleep

Riley: thank you for everything this week it really means a lot to us

Sam: you are very welcome, what time is your appointment?

Riley: 2:00 but I want to leave early

Sam: are you nervous?

Riley: actually no not really I am very calm

Sam: good

He leans over and kisses her on the lips

Riley: Andy and Traci are coming around 1:30

Sam: ok did you want me to wait with them until you get back?

Riley: no that's ok I am sure you have things that you have to do. I am gonna leave when they get here and no I don't need a ride I am gonna take out my other baby today

Sam: you sure?

Riley: yeah I need some time to think

Sam: do you want breakfast?

Riley: not right now maybe in a little while

She lays back down and Sam wraps his arms around her and he holds her tight. Kayla wakes up and wanders into Riley's room

Kayla: mommy can I come in?

Riley: what's the matter baby?

Kayla: I miss daddy

Riley: come here baby

She climbs into the bed and Riley puts her arms around her daughter who falls asleep instantly

It's not around 11:00 am. Riley is about to get up to start her day

Riley: Kayla baby time to get up, your aunt is coming over later

Kayla buries her head deeper into the pillow, Riley begins tickling her

Kayla: mommy please stop

Riley: I am sorry what did you say?

Sam tickles Riley

Sam: Kayla run

Kayla rolls over and falls out of bed onto the floor with a thud

Riley: my side please stop

Sam: come on baby time to get up

Riley get out of bed and picks Kayla up and they go to the kitchen for breakfast

In the Kitchen…

Riley: honey what do you want to eat?

Kayla: Apple Jacks

Riley: we can do that

She goes to reach for the cereal and ends up dropping it on the floor

Sam: are you alright?

Riley: yeah I am fine could you please help her with breakfast I am gonna go and get dressed

Sam: absolutely

She leans over and kisses Sam then she goes and gets dressed while Kayla eats her breakfast

It's now 1:00 pm Riley is dressed in jeans, boots, leather chaps, and a long sleeve black t-shirt along with her leather jacket. She is getting ready to leave for her appointment

Sam: dam woman you look hot. Oh how I love a woman in leather

Riley: thanks so what are your plans for today?

Sam: just some errands and getting ready for work. One more thing if I am crowding you, you would let me know right?

Riley: of course and your not

Andy and Traci arrive at the house

Andy: wow look at you hot momma

Riley: yeah while this hot momma is leaving. Kayla honey come say goodbye

Kayla comes running into the living room and gives Riley a hug and kiss

Sam: be careful

Riley: I will see you all later

She goes out to the garage and opens the door and starts her motorcycle. She leaves and heads for downtown and her appointment

On Wilkerson St…

Riley is pulled over by none other than Officer Oliver Shaw for reasons unknown

Oliver: license, registration and proof of insurance please

Riley gets her papers out and she hands them to Oliver

Riley: what seems to be the problem Officer?

Oliver: just a random check here you go thank you for your cooperation

He hands her back her papers and watches her drive away

It's 1:30 pm when she arrives downtown at Dr. Ryan Steven's Office…

Riley: you can do this just talk to him what could go wrong?

Ryan: miss are you ok?

Riley: yeah just trying to calm myself down

Ryan: want to talk about it?

Riley: that is actually what I am here to do kind of psyching myself out

Ryan: I am Dr. Ryan Stevens but you can call me Dr. Ryan

Riley: Lt. Riley McNally 15 Division Toronto

Ryan: come on let's go for a cup of Coffee

Riley: what no leather couch?

Ryan: not if you don't want to

Riley: that sounds good to me

She grabs her helmet and they walk down to the coffee shop

Dunkin Donuts…

Cashier: what can I get you today?

Riley: large Carmel Coolatta no whipped cream

Ryan: large black coffee milk and 3 sweet and lows

Cashier: first order is 6.39 and second is 4.22

They both pay and the girl hands them their drinks

Ryan: so tell me about yourself

Riley: where do you want me to start?

Ryan: how about at the beginning

Riley: while I grew up here and then moved to Dallas Texas when I was 18 this was shortly after my mom left my dad, my sister and I for parts unknown. My dad is a recovering alcoholic and I moved back to reconnect with my family. I wanted my daughter to get to know them.

Ryan: what made you decide to become a cop?

Riley: it's something that came naturally to me I guess. Got a family full of them. Next question

Ryan: so you ride a motorcycle? How does the family feel about that?

Riley: my sister loves it, my dad's on the fence, my boyfriend doesn't care about what I do. My godfather thinks I am insane.

Ryan: what do you do for fun?

Riley: I love Kickboxing and I bull ride as well. Going to London in July and back to Texas in September for a charity event I do every year

Ryan: sounds dangerous but fun

Riley: it is but so is my job

Ryan: tell me about your best friend?

Riley: not something I want to talk about. But I do need to be some where soon. So let me know when I can go please

Ryan: ok I think you and I should again

Riley: sure just let me know

He hands her his business card

Ryan: call to set up another appointment preferably in the next two weeks

Riley: sure I think I can do that

Ryan: take care and I'll see you next time

Riley: see you later Doc

She leaves him on the sidewalk and goes back to her motorcycle and heads to the tattoo parlor

3rd and Appleton St…

Black Dragon Tattoo Parlor…

It's 4pm…

Ace: how may I help you?

Riley: I would like to get a couple of tattoos

Ace: do you know what you want?

Riley: yes I do

Ace: sure where?

Riley: Celtic braids across my lower back and this over my heart

She points to two roses in full bloom

Riley: with 1523 on a banner with Dominique in front of it

Ace: what colors?

Riley: light blue and light green on the flowers and black and green on the Celtic braids

Ace: on the flowers how big?

Riley: about 3 inches

Ace: ok get comfortable this is going to be a while

She lays down on her stomach on the padded table and lifts her shirt up

Ace: I am Ace what's your name?

Riley: Riley

Ace: are you ready Riley?

Riley: yeah I am ready

He begins work on her tattoo and she falls asleep on the table

Meanwhile back at the house…

301 Lilac Lane…

Traci: are you excited about having your sister home?

Andy: absolutely I just want to know why she waited so long to come home

Sam: did she tell you when she would be home?

Andy: no but she's alright

Sam: ok see you both at work tomorrow

Traci: night

He grabs his jacket and leaves to go home

It's now 9 pm…

Black Dragon Tattoo Parlor…

Ace: Riley my dear your back is done now the one above your heart

He hands her a mirror and she checks out the tattoo on her lower back

Riley: that is awesome thank you

Ace: your welcome now shall we

She takes off her shirt and faces Ace so he can work on the tattoo

It's around 11 pm…

Ace: that looks really good what do you think?

Riley: I love it thank you how much do I owe you?

Ace: $300.00 for both also here is some cream put it on both tattoos 2x a day and try to keep them dry and covered for at least for a week

Riley takes out cash and gives it Ace

Riley: thank you Ace I'll see you around

Ace: take care and have a good night

She stands up and grabs her helmet and she heads for home

It's midnight when she finally walks into the house

310 Lilac Lane…

Andy: Riley is that you? Where have you been?

Riley: sorry had to take care of some things is Kayla asleep?

Andy: yeah

Riley: so when did Sam leave?

Traci: just before 9 and I should be going too

Andy: wait for me see you tomorrow

Riley: yeah thank you for staying

She gives Andy a hug and the ladies leave. Riley goes up to her room for the night

It's 8:00 am… On Friday Morning…

Riley is getting ready for work when there is a knock at the door. She opens it to find Emily Lancaster her babysitter from Dallas standing there

Riley: oh my god, Emily what are you doing here?

Emily: I start University in the fall and I thought I would look you up

Riley: how would you like your old job back?

Emily: absolutely that would be awesome

She give Riley a huge hug

Riley: please come in

Emily walks into the house and Riley closes the door behind them. Kayla is awake and comes running from her room

Kayla: Emily what are you doing here?

Emily: I came to see you

Kayla give Emily a big hug

Riley: pay is $200.00 a week. You get free room and board and weekends off. If I am late I will call all of the numbers are on the fridge call if you need anything

Emily: ok

Riley: I need to get to work see you later

Emily: ok we'll be good won't we Kayla?

Kayla: yep bye mommy

She gives her mom a hug and kiss and Riley leaves for work

It's 9:20 am when Riley arrives at 15 Division and walks right into Frank in the lobby…

Frank: morning I want you to run parade this morning

Riley: is something wrong?

Frank: no but it's in 15 minutes

Sam, Andy and Traci come walking in

Sam: morning baby how was your night?

Riley: it was awesome

He gives her a hug and she flinches

Sam: are you alright?

Riley: yeah sore is all, shouldn't you three be getting ready parade is in 10 minutes and where is Officer Shaw this morning?

Traci: yeah

Sam: I am sure he'll be here soon

The three of them head to the locker rooms to change

It's now 9:55 am everyone is on the parade room except for Oliver who is no where to be found

Frank: take it away McNally

Riley: for those who don't know me I am Lieutenant Riley McNally and I will be working with the detectives. Now that's over with I would like to welcome the new rookies of 15 Division. Traci Nash, Andrea McNally, Chris Diaz and Gail Peck. Pairing are Williams/Peck, McNally/Swarek and Diaz/Shaw. Assignments are on the board in the back serve, protect and come home safe. Dismissed

Everyone breaks up and goes about their business

Sam: just patrolling nice and easy

Noel: speed traps crap come on Peck

Gail: coming can I drive?

Noel: not today

Riley: has anyone seen Officer Shaw?

Sam: he'll be here catch you later

They all leave except for Traci, Chris and Riley

Chris: what do you want me to do?

Riley: head to booking and when Shaw gets here I will send him your way

Traci: what do we have today?

Riley: nothing as of yet so it's paperwork until something comes in

Traci: yeah

Riley: I know it sucks but it has to be done sorry

Traci: I know

They both pull up a desk and get started one the massive stack of papers

Meanwhile…

Sam and Andy are patrolling in 1519 when dispatch comes over the radio

Dispatch: 1519 please respond to shots fired at 126 Elm St. Apartment 6. Caution children are present at that location

Andy: 1519 responding

She flips on the lights and sirens and Sam speeds off in the direction of the call


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter

A/N: Warning Child Deaths this is how the chapter played out. Sorry guys I still hope you enjoy though

126 Elm St. Apt. 6...

Sam: police come out with your hands up

A young boy about 10 or so comes into view with a 9mm pointed the head of a young girl no more than 6 years old

Justin: stay back or I'll kill her, I swear

Andy: what's your name?

Justin: Justin

Andy: ok Justin please put the gun down and we can talk about this

He pulls the trigger and the gun goes off killing the girl instantly. Andy has no other choice but to shoot, she hits him in the chest and he drops to the floor in front of them. Sam calls 911

Andy: oh god Justin you need to hang on buddy

Justin: I am so sorry but I had to do it. They told me I had to do it

His head tilts to the right and he closes his eyes and he's gone

Sam: Andy hey you had no choice. I need you to go wait outside with me while we wait for the Detectives to arrive

She gets up shakily and walks outside with Sam behind her

Outside…

Andy: what have I done?

She runs over to the grass drops to her knees and begins dry heaving until the contents of her stomach come up

Sam: hey it's gonna be alright

He tries to calm Andy down. Oliver, Chris, Riley and Tristen all pull up and they get out of their cars and walk over to Andy and Sam

Riley: what do we have?

Sam: so far two children dead. A young boy shot by Officer McNally after he shot a young girl

Riley: alright Detective Hunter take Officer McNally and Officer Swarek back to the station to give their statements. Wait for your union rep and don't say anything until he gets there. One more thing IA will want to talk to you as well

Andy: yeah if you say so

Tristen: let's go

Riley: take two separate cars. Diaz you go with Officer Swarek and keep them separated

Chris: alright

They head back to the station while Riley, Traci and Oliver process the scene

Apartment 6...

Riley walks into the living room to find Justin laying on the floor with one shot to the chest. A young girl around 6 with a single gun shot to the right side of her head lying about 5 feet away

Riley: oh god excuses me please

She goes out into the hall to catch her breath

Oliver: the CSU team is on their way

Riley: thank you we should wait for them

Traci: where are the parents?

Riley: that is a good question and I would like that answered soon. No one gets in there without my authorization. Get some crime scene tape and tape it off please

Oliver: sure

Justin's father comes walking up the stairs only to walk into a mob of cops not letting anyone through

Markus: what's going on here?

Riley: and you are sir?

Markus: Markus Wilson I live in Apartment 6

Riley: sir you need to come with me outside please there was an incident involving your son Justin

Markus: what why won't you let me see my son?

He tries to push past Riley catching her off guard and slamming her against the wall knocking her unconscious

Oliver: sir you need to calm down and stop you can't go in there

He is unable to stop Mr. Wilson

Traci: sir you were told to stop

She takes out her taser and zaps Mr. Wilson who then drops to the floor and convulses. Oliver talks rapidly into his radio

Oliver: we have an officer down at this location send EMS and back up

Mr. Wilson stops convulsing stands up and is resisting arrest

Traci: sir you need to stop resisting arrest

Markus: I just want to see my son that's all

Officer: we got him, sir you are under arrest for assault on a police officer and resisting arrest

They take him to the station for processing. Riley starts coming to and throws up while trying to sit up

Oliver: don't move you may have a severe concussion

The EMTs arrive and they check her over

EMT: Lt. McNally we meet again

Riley: hey I am ok, just give me a few minutes

EMT: are you sure?

Riley: yeah I still have a job to do

EMT: alright but you should be looked at. Promise me you will go after you are done here

Riley: I promise I will have one of these guys take me in

EMT: alright

They leave and Riley, Traci and Oliver proceed to process the crime scene

Riley: Traci what do you see?

Traci: I see a 9mm shell casing there is gunshot residue on his left hand

They continue to process what is in the apartment

2 Hours Later…

Traci is headed back to the station to talk to Mr. Wilson and Oliver is taking Riley to the ER

Oliver: how are you feeling?

Riley: could you please pull over

He pulls over and she opens the door and throws up

Oliver: were almost there hang on

Riley: that was so wrong I wonder how Andy is doing?

Oliver: I am sure she is ok. Sam is with her

They pull into the Emergency Room Parking Lot

St Vick's ER…

Dr. Cassidy: What do we have here?

Oliver: she was knocked unconscious by a suspect

Dr. Cassidy: trauma 3 has she been here before?

Riley: I am not feeling so well

She finds the trash can and throws up again

Oliver: yes she has

He leads Riley to the trauma room and she sits down on the bed

Dr. Cassidy: alright officer I am going to have you wait in the waiting room

Oliver: sure

He leaves the room while the doc checks Riley out

Dr. Cassidy: have you had any injuries recently?

Riley: yes, was shot in my left shoulder a week and half ago. I fell in the shower and cracked some ribs a less than a week ago

Dr. Cassidy: alright we're going to take you for an MRI

Riley: sure

They take care of Riley and they determine that she has a severe concussion and should take it easy the next couple of days

Meanwhile at the Division…

Traci is back and is about to question Mr. Wilson and Andy and Sam are waiting to give their statements

Sam: McNally are you with us?

Andy has completely zoned out

Frank: Officer McNally are you with us?

Sam: can we do this tomorrow?

IA: we prefer not to but since she is in no condition. It won't be a problem

Frank: thanks guys

IA leaves and they try to get Andy to respond. Traci walks into the bullpen on the way to booking and stops to see how things are going

Traci: how is she?

Sam: not good how did it go at the scene?

Traci: the Lt.'s back in the ER again

Sam: what the hell happened now?

Traci: the kid's father knocked her against the wall rendering her unconscious I am off to talk to him in booking

Sam: I want to go with you

Frank: no that is not the best idea. Why don't you take McNally here home and when you see the Lieutenant tell her to take the rest of the day off. Be back here tomorrow by 9 am for you statements with IA

Sam: alright come on McNally I'll take you home

He takes her outside and they get in his truck and he drives her home. While Traci goes to booking

Booking…

Traci: Mr. Wilson I am Officer Traci Nash and I am going to be asking you some questions regarding what happened at your apartment

Markus: what happened to my son?

Traci: he shot and killed a little girl do you know who this is?

She takes out a picture of the little girl and shows it to Markus

Markus: no I've never seen her before in my life who is she?

Traci: that is what we are trying to determine. Do you own a 9mm Beretta?

Markus: no I don't own any guns

Traci: alright I am very sorry for your loss sir but you can't go around assaulting police officers do you understand me

Markus: yes and I am very sorry that she got hurt I just want to know what happened to my son

Traci: we will do everything we can to find out what happened

Oliver and Riley walk in to booking

Riley: let him go I am not pressing charges. I understand what he must be going through if anything were to happen to Kayla I would have probably done the same thing. Mr. Wilson we will do everything we can to find out what happened here today I promise you that

Markus: thank you Officer?

Riley: it's actually Lieutenant Riley McNally and your welcome

Markus walks out of the station a free man and back to his apartment

Oliver: did he know anything?

Traci: no nothing

Riley: alright we will continue this on Monday go home and enjoy your weekend

Traci: bye

She leaves the station and heads for home

Oliver: I want to apologize for my actions over the past couple of days. It was uncalled for and I truly am sorry

Riley: thank you that means a lot to me. Could you give me a ride home?

Oliver: sure

They head for Riley's house

301 Lilac Lane…

Emily: Kayla where are you hiding?

The door opens and Sam walks in scaring the crap out of Emily

Sam: who are you?

Emily: the babysitter and you?

Sam: the boyfriend Officer Sam Swarek

Emily: nice to meet you

Sam: you as well how long have you known Riley?

Emily: 3 years since Kayla was born and you?

Sam: since high school

Riley comes into the house with Oliver right behind her

Sam: how are you feeling?

Riley: besides my head hurting did anyone catch the train that ran over me?

She walks over to Same and he wraps his arms around her and she balls her eyes out

Emily: I am gonna go find something to do

She leaves them standing in the hall

Riley: how was Andy?

Sam: not good she just checked out

Riley pushes away from Sam and heads to the bathroom where she proceeds to throw up once again

Oliver: wow she is one tough cookie

Sam: and you had doubts?

Riley comes out of the bathroom

Oliver: I am gonna get going home have a nice weekend you two

He leaves them standing in the kitchen

Sam: who is Emily and why is she here?

Riley: she was Kayla's babysitter back in Dallas and she is here until she starts University in the fall. Now could you order some pizza I am gonna go and take a shower

Sam: alright what do you want on it?

Riley: Mushrooms and where is Emily?

Sam: in with Kayla

She goes to take a shower and Kayla comes running into the kitchen

Kayla: where's mommy?

Sam: she'll be back soon

Kayla: ok are you going to marry my mommy?

Sam: we shall see what do you want on your pizza?

Kayla: pineapple

Sam: ok

There is a knock at the door, Tommy is standing there

Sam: come on in it's unlocked

Tommy walks in

Tommy: evening

Kayla: grandpa

She runs over to her grandpa and gives him a big hug

Sam: we are ordering pizza what do you want on it?

Tommy: mushrooms

Emily comes into the kitchen

Emily: you must be Mr. McNally so nice to finally meet you

Tommy: you are?

Emily: Emily Lancaster I knew them in Dallas, I am Kayla's live in babysitter

Tommy: alright nice to meet you too

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Riley is getting dressed when she feels a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. She notices some blood hitting the floor and she panics and calls Zoe Shaw.

On the Phone…

Zoe: hello?

Riley: Zoe it's Riley could you come and get me there is something wrong Oh God please

Zoe: ok hold on I am on my way

She hangs up the phone and Riley sits down on the edge of the bathtub and the tears fall. She passes out several minutes later from the blood loss

15 Minutes Later…

Zoe is frantically knocking on the door of Riley's house

Tommy: Zoe what are you doing here?

Zoe: Riley called excuse me please

She goes to find Riley

In the Bathroom…

Zoe find Riley unconscious on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood

Zoe: oh god Riley, hold on honey just hold on

She dials 911

On the Phone…

Operator: what is your emergency?

Zoe: 28 year old female unconscious in a large amount of blood 301 Lilac Lane

Operator: an ambulance is on its way

Zoe: thank you

She hangs up the phone and Sam who became curious walks into the bathroom

Sam: what's going on in here oh my god Riley

Zoe: an ambulance is on it's way where is Kayla?

Sam: in the kitchen with Tommy. She should not see her mom like this

Zoe: could you stay with her?

Sam: I am not leaving her side

She goes to talk to the others

Sam: you hold on baby please don't leave me

The EMTs arrive at the house

EMT: Riley we have got to stop meeting like this

They get her onto a stretcher and out of the house and over to St. Vic

St. Vic's Emergency Room…

Dr. Cassidy: Riley what happened?

Zoe: she called me saying something was wrong and I found her passed out in a pool of blood

Dr. Cassidy: trauma 1 we have to stop the bleeding and find out where it is coming from. Please go wait outside

Zoe and Sam go into the waiting room

In the Waiting Room…

Zoe: is there any chance she could be pregnant?

Sam: not by me and I know she hasn't been seeing anyone recently. A suspect did knock her against the wall earlier and she ended up with a severe concussion

Zoe: have her ribs been bothering her?

Sam: not that I know of no

Zoe: ok

Dr. Cassidy: we got the bleeding under control but we still don't know where it is coming from. We have to go in and do exploratory surgery

Sam: how long will that take?

Dr. Cassidy: depends on what we find the surgery waiting room is on the 5 floor west wing you can wait there

Zoe: ok thank you doctor

Doctor Cassidy goes back into trauma room 1 and takes Riley up to be prepped for surgery

Sam: we should call Tommy and Oliver and give them an update on what is going on

Zoe: of course

She goes outside the sliding doors while Sam goes into the hallway to make their calls

20 Minutes Later…

Tommy and Oliver come walking into the hospital

Tommy: how is she?

Sam: waiting to here

Oliver: who makes her medical decisions if she is unable to?

Tommy: that is a good question maybe her former CO would know anyone have his number?

Sam: Frank might know let me give him a call

He dials Frank and speaks to him

Doctor Cassidy comes out with news for them

Dr. Cassidy: good news we have located the source of the bleeding and we have stopped it

Tommy: what was the source?

Dr. Cassidy: I have been asked not to say anything. Doctor patient confidentiality you would need to speak to Riley about that

Sam: thank you Frank

Oliver: how long will she be in the hospital?

Dr. Cassidy: probably a couple of days she will be in recovery in an hour

Tommy: thank you

Emily and Kayla come rushing in

Emily: how is she?

Sam: she is out of surgery and will be in recovery in an hour

Kayla: where's mommy?

She begins crying and Sam picks her up and cradles her against his chest

Sam: baby it's alright your mommy's gonna be fine

Emily: what was it?

Zoe: not sure the doctor won't tell us

Emily: ok did you want me to take her home?

Sam: no that's ok she can stay here with us

Tommy: call if there is any news I am gonna head out

Emily and Tommy head home while the others wait for Riley to go to recovery

Oliver: so did you find out who has the privilege of making her medical decisions if she is unable to?

Sam: yes both you and Zoe

Zoe: wow did not see that one coming at all when did that happen?

Sam: just before she came home

A nurse comes out

Nurse: McNally family?

Sam: that would be us

Nurse: ok one at a time and I am afraid no children until she is moved to her own room

Sam: Zoe you go I'll stay with Kayla until you get back

Zoe: ok be back soon

She goes to see Riley in recovery


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

A/N: This chapter is rated M for violence and nature of contents. I have a sick and twisted mind. I apologize for what's in this chapter but it just played out this way.

It's 10:00 pm when Zoe walks into the recovery room…

The site in front of her Riley is laying on her back with her eyes closed and tubes and line s coming out from all over the place

Zoe: oh honey what are we going to do with you?

Riley: don't give up on me is a start

Zoe: how are you feeling?

Riley: sore they removed a tumor that they found on my right ovary

Zoe: oh my god is it cancerous?

Riley: not sure they have to do a biopsy to check please don't say anything to Sam

Zoe: ok but he will understand

Riley: I know but please promise me, that if anything happens to me tell them to everything they can

Zoe: you got it I am gonna go, Oliver and Sam are outside with Kayla. They won't let her in until you have your own room

Riley: ok give my baby a hug and kiss for me and I will see you later

Zoe: absolutely you got it

She leans down and gives Riley a hug and kiss before turning around and leaving. She sends Sam into the room

Sam: hey baby how are you doing?

Riley: I am sore I can't seem to catch a break. My side hurts, my shoulder hurts and my head is killing me.

Sam: I am sorry but you'll get better soon. Also don't worry about Kayla she is in good hands tonight

Riley: thank you

The nurse comes in to throw him out

McKenzie: My name is McKenzie and I will be here for you until you are moved to your own room

Riley: hi this is Sam Swarek my significant other

Sam: hello

McKenzie: visiting hours are just about over so you need to go soon

Sam: special circumstances I am a cop

McKenzie: sorry officer rules are rules. When she goes to her own room then they will bend the visiting hour rules until then out you go

Riley: bye baby I love you

Sam: I love you too

He leans down and kisses her before turning around and leaving

Over the next several hours Sam takes Kayla back to the house for the night. Zoe and Oliver head home as well

It's 2:30 in the morning when Riley starts to hemorrhage

McKenzie: Riley are you alright?

Riley: something is wrong

McKenzie: code red room 3, code red room 3 Riley hang on

Riley looses consciousness and the doctors rush her to an open OR and once again stop the bleeding

At the Shaw Residence…

Zoe's phone starts ringing

Oliver: what the hell? What time is it?

Zoe: around 2:30

She answers the phone

On the phone…

Zoe: hello who is this?

Dr. Cassidy: its Dr. Cassidy from St. Vic there is a problem. Riley has started hemorrhaging

Zoe: do what ever you need to I'll be there as soon as I can

Dr: Cassidy: ok

They hang up and she bolts out of bed and frantically trying to find some clothes

Oliver: what is going on?

Zoe: Riley's in trouble we need to go

Oliver: I'll call Sam

Zoe: you can do that while I finish getting dressed

Oliver dials Sam and quickly explains the situation

Oliver: ok see you there

Zoe: let's go

They quickly run out of the house after leaving a note for Izzy on where they are going and they head over to the hospital

Surgery Waiting Room…

Sam is pacing back and forth when they come running in

Zoe: any news?

Sam: not yet what the hell is going on and don't lie to me

Zoe: I can't tell you it's not my place

Sam: it's bad isn't it?

Zoe: can't say but she'll tell you and when she does don't be mad at her

Sam: ok

They sit down and wait for news on Riley

Rated M Scene….

16 Lake Rd. Andy's Apartment…

A masked gunman breaks into the back door of her apartment, she is sound asleep in her bed. The man walks into her bedroom and points the gun at her

Andy: what do you want?

Intruder: remove all your clothes and if you make a sound your dead

She does as she's told and he knocks her back down on the bed and proceeds to rape her. Andy begins to cry

Andy: take whatever you want just leave please

Intruder: I said to be quiet

He pistol whips her knocking her unconscious while he continues to rape her. After he is done he does something even more horrific he shoots her in the back twice one bullet hitting near her tailbone and the other hitting her near the middle of her spine. He takes her jewelry and leaves the same way he came in

Chris is on patrol with Noelle when dispatch comes over the radio

Dispatch: 1530 please respond to shots fired at 16 Lake Rd

Noelle: show us responding

They hit the sirens and race off in the direction of the call

16 Lake Rd…

It's now 5:30 in the morning…

Noelle: police open up

No response so Chris kicks in the door and they proceed to clear the apartment

Chris: kitchen is clear

Noelle: living room clear

They move throughout the apartment and they come upon the bedroom. Chris is shocked with what is in front of him. There is a young woman about 25 years old lying face first naked on the bed with two gunshot wounds in her back. He talks into his radio

Chris: we need an ambulance and back up at this location we have a gunshot victim in critical condition

Noelle: oh my god it's Andy, Chris it's Andy

She runs from the room and into the bathroom where she throws up multiple times in the sink

Chris: we have an officer down, repeat officer down

Noelle comes back from the bathroom and she grabs a blanket and covers her up

Noelle: hang on Andy help is on the way

Chris: what sort of sick bastard would do this?

Noelle: don't know but we need to get him soon

Gail and Traci walk into the house along with the EMTs and into the bedroom

Traci: oh my god Andy

EMT: what do we have?

Chris: multiple gunshot wounds

EMT: alright lets get her to the hospital

They carefully get Andy onto the stretcher and they rush her to the hospital

Traci: I am going to go with her. I will find Swarek and Shaw and give them the news

Noelle: keep us informed

Traci rushes to the hospital while Noelle, Gail and Chris proceed to process the scene

It's 7:30 am St. Vic's Hospital…

Surgery Waiting Room…

Dr. Cassidy comes out once more just as Sam's phone starts to ring

Sam: please excuse me

On the phone…

Traci: Sam there's been an incident at Andy's apartment she's at St. Vic's

Sam: go on

Traci: I prefer to tell you in person where are you?

Sam: surgery waiting room Riley had some complications

Traci: stay there I'll come meet you

Sam: ok

He hangs up the phone and goes back to the others

Dr. Cassidy: so we had to do a full hysterectomy the tumors where cancerous. But I believe we got it all. She's going to be here for a little while longer than I originally said

Her pager goes off and Traci walks into the room

Zoe: thank you

Sam: Traci what happened to Andy?

Traci: someone broke into her house and shot her twice in the back

Sam runs over to the nearest trashcan and throws up

Dr. Cassidy: she'll be in recovery soon please excuse me

She goes to the ER to attend to Andy

Oliver: did they catch the guy?

Traci: Noelle, Chris and Gail are at her apartment and are processing the scene now

Zoe: what are we going to tell Riley?

Sam: nothing yet she has to process what just happened to her

Traci: I need to get back but keep me informed

Oliver: you got it

Traci goes back to the ER

Emily walks into the waiting room

Emily: how is she?

Oliver: not good are you gonna take Kayla for the night?

Emily: yeah and for the weekend if you need me too

Sam: if you could that would be great thank you

She takes Kayla from Sam and they head back to Riley's. While the other continue to wait for news on Andy and Riley

Several Hours Later…

Zoe is going into the recovery room once again to see Riley

Riley: what happened?

Zoe: your fine now they found cancer in the tumor but they removed it all. They did a hysterectomy

Riley: where are Sam and Oliver?

Zoe: they'll be back soon sweetheart

Riley closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. Sam, Oliver, Traci and Frank are standing in the surgery waiting room waiting for news on Andy

Traci: I can't believe this happened?

Dr. Cassidy comes out with news on Andy

Dr. Cassidy: Andy is out of surgery, she was raped repeatedly. She also is paralyzed from the waist down, the first bullet hit near her spine. While the second bullet shattered two vertebrae in her lower back. She is in recovery and is heavily sedated. One at a time may go in but no more and only for a few minutes

Sam: we need to catch this sick bastard

Frank: what do we have so far?

Traci: Noelle, Chris and Gail are at the apartment we should know more when they are done

Sam: I'd better get back to Riley keep me informed

Frank: you got it

Sam goes back to Oliver and Zoe while the others wait for news on Andy

16 Lake Rd…

Noelle: what do we have so far?

Chris: it looks like he came in through the back door it's been pried open

Tristen Arrives at the scene

Tristen: any news on how she is doing?

Noelle: none yet but we're processing everything now. There isn't much to go on though

Gail: the only sign is a broken lock at the back door. No finger prints nothing it's very frustrating

Tristen: alright finish up here then head back to the station to file your reports

Noelle: ok detective

He leaves and they finish what they are doing at Andy's apartment

Back at St. Vic's Hospital Room 103...

Nurse: hi I am Lily and this is Lindsay we will be your nurses for the next 12 hours if you need anything let us know by pressing this button here

Riley: thank you

Sam walks into her room

Sam: hey baby how are you feeling?

Riley: ok what's the matter you look a little worried?

Sam: it's not something…

He looks at her and is unable to speak and the tears are running down her face

Riley: Sam what is going on?

He stands up and walks out of the room

Outside Room 103...

Zoe: Sam what's wrong?

Sam: I can't tell her

Zoe: don't let her find out from someone else. Don't do that to her that is her sister and your partner

Tommy comes running into the hallway where they are standing

Tommy: how is she?

Zoe: resting comfortably in room 103

He goes to see Riley and the nurses wheel an unconscious Andy into a room 2 doors down from her sister. Frank's phone goes off

On the phone…

Frank: hello

Noelle: we've got nothing no trace of anyone being here

Frank: shit, go back to the station and look for anything similar in the cases that we have find something

Noelle: ok how is she?

Frank: not good paralyzed from the waist down

Noelle: oh my god keep us informed

Frank: ok find something please

He hangs up walks over and puts his fist through the window breaking not only the window but his hand as well. A nurse walking by stops to help

Abby: sir your bleeding it looks like you may have broken your hand come with me and we'll take care of this

Frank: alright

He goes with her to have his hand taken care of

Zoe: you need to tell her

Sam goes to see Riley

Room 103...

Tommy: hey honey how are you feeling?

Riley: sore but something's wrong and no one is telling me anything

Sam walks into the room

Tommy: I'll find out honey

Sam: something has happened to Andy, and I didn't want you finding out from someone else

Riley: what happened to my sister?

She has tears falling down her face and is clutching the hospital bed to the point where she can't feel any thing any more

Sam: earlier tonight someone broke into her apartment raped her repeatedly and then shot her in the back twice

Riley has gone pale and is not breathing right. She has gone into shock and her monitors are going haywire

Tommy: oh dear god where is she?

Sam: 105

The nurses come running in and ask Sam and Tommy to leave

Lindsay: please go now you can't be in here

Sam and Tommy are forced into the hallway while the nurse work on Riley

Room 105...

Andy is starting to come out of the anestisia and begins panicking when she can't feel her legs

Andy: somebody help me please

Her nurse comes running into the room

Abby: calm down honey

Andy: why can't I feel my legs what is going on?

Traci comes into the room

Traci: hey do you remember anything that happened?

Andy: no not really I was sleeping and I remember this musky smell like someone's cologne or perfume. He told me not to say and thing or he would kill me and then I felt something hit the side of my head and then nothing. What happened to me?

Traci: I don't know how to put this

Andy: just tell me

Traci: honey you were raped and shot twice in the back shattering two vertebrae in your lower back

Andy's eyes go wide and the tears fall

Andy: did they do a rape kit?

Traci: I think so but came back with nothing

Andy: do Riley and my dad know?

Tommy and Frank come into the room

Tommy: Andy honey I am so sorry this happened to you

Andy: I want to see my sister now

Traci: ok we will see what we can do

Frank: of course be right back

He leaves the room and goes to see about having Riley moved to Andy's room

Traci: Riley's here too

Andy: what happened?

Traci: I will let her explain it's not my place

Andy: have they found anything at my apartment?

Detective Tristen Hunter walks into her room

Tristen: how are you feeling?

Andy: horrible

Tristen: yeah we are going to catch this sick bastard that I promise you

Frank returns with news on Riley be moved

Over at 15 Division…

Noelle, Gail and Chris are hard at work trying to find any thing on the guy they are looking for

Gail: guys I think I found something

Noelle: what is it?

Gail: there are two other cases of rape reported in the Toronto area in the past couple of weeks that fits our guy's MO

Chris: did Traci get anything from Andy?

Noelle: I will call and find out

She calls Traci

Back at St. Vic's Hospital it's now 11 am on Saturday everyone is emotionally drained and is having a really hard time processing the events of the past 12 hours

Room 105...

Andy: Frank can I talk to you alone please?

Frank: sure you heard the lady everyone out

Everyone leaves the room

Frank: what's up?

Andy: it's him Detective Hunter did this to me

Frank: are you sure?

Andy: yeah the voice and the smell. It's definitely him. I told Traci

Frank: alright Riley will be in soon sit tight

Andy: I am never gonna walk again so what is the point of being a cop

Frank: stop talking like that take it one day at a time

He goes out of the room and takes care of business

Outside Room 105...

Traci: everything alright?

Frank: Detective Tristen Hunter you are under arrest for rape and attempted murder on a police officer you

Tristen: excuse me What are you talking about?

Frank: you have the right to remain silent anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law

He goes to put Tristen's hands behind his back and he starts resisting arrest. Sam and Oliver jump in and tackle him to the ground where they are able to cuff him

Sam: why did you do it?

Tristen: you have the wrong guy

Oliver: if I wasn't a cop I would take you somewhere remote and dispose of you

Tristen: he just threatened to kill me I want to report him

Frank: we didn't hear him say anything did you Swarek?

Sam: nope sorry didn't hear a thing

Two officers walk in to take Detective Hunter to the station for processing. Noelle comes in with some news

Frank: what do you have Officer Williams?

Noelle: well there were two other rapes in the past couple of weeks and all the evidence points to Detective Hunter as being a serial rapist

Frank: he's on his way to the station for processing

Noelle: how are they?

Frank: trying to accept what has happened

Room 105...

Riley has been moved to Andy's room

Riley: hey you

Andy: what happened to you?

Riley: nothing for you to be concern yourself with. How are you?

Andy: I can't feel my legs and I will never walk again

She begins crying hard and Riley reaches over and grabs her sister's hand and does not let go

Riley: oh honey when we get out of here I want you to move in with Kayla and I

Andy: do not take pity on me I will not allow you to do that

Riley: I am not, you're my sister and I love you. Kayla would love for you to come stay with us. Just think about it ok

Andy: ok and I love you too

Sam and Oliver walk into the room

Oliver: ladies how are things going in here?

Riley: ok where is Kayla?

Sam: Emily has her at the house

Andy: Sam maybe you can tell me why she's in here

Sam: not my place partner sorry

Riley: I had to have a hysterectomy they found tumors that had cancer in them and they had to remove it

Andy: oh god Riley I am so sorry. Is it all gone?

Riley: yeah it's gone and I am ok. Like I said nothing for you to worry about

Oliver: so when do we get to spring you ladies?

Riley: me probably tomorrow and Andy not sure

Noelle, Traci, Frank, Chris and Tommy walk into the room

Noelle: hey you two

Riley: did you catch the son of a bitch who did this?

Frank: he's in custody and will be taken care of that I promise you

Riley: who was it?

Frank: Detective Tristen Hunter

She goes pale and reaches for the small bowl next to her and she violently throws up

Riley: I trusted him with Kayla how could I have been so stupid?

Sam: hey it's not your fault don't blame yourself

Frank: I want you to see someone and talk about what has happened

Andy: I don't need to

Frank: that's an order I am not asking

Andy: just leave I don't want any of you here JUST GET OUT

She picks up a water pitcher and she throws against the wall missing Chris's head by inches

Frank: ok let's give her some space everyone out now

Noelle: bye hon talk to you soon

Tommy: bye baby

They leave, leaving only Sam and Oliver behind

Oliver: bye ladies

Sam: bye baby I'll come and see you in a while

Riley: Sam don't I'll call you when I get released she needs time. We all need some time

Sam: ok

He leans down and kisses her then turns around and leaves with Oliver and Zoe

It's now 7pm on Saturday Night….

Gail is in Frank's office with a guy from the drug squad

Frank: go ahead what's the assignment

Bruce: I am Detective Bruce Jackson and I work with the drug squad. I need you to go undercover to help bring down a drug operation in Montreal.

Gail: am I the only one from this division going under?

Bruce: yes here is you cover story. Read it, own it and most importantly be it

He hands her a folder with all the information she will need for the undercover

Gail: a stripper from San Diego who is also a heroine addict. Who just got a job working at the black knight a low end strip club I can do this when do we leave?

Bruce: tomorrow afternoon meet me here at 2 pm

Gail: alright

He leaves them sitting there

Frank: are you alright with this your fresh out of the academy

Gail: yes I am sure

Frank: ok take care and be safe

Gail: thank you sir

She takes her folder and leaves Frank's office to go and prepare for her undercover

It's 1pm on Sunday afternoon…

Riley is being released from the hospital. Gail is going under for an undisclosed amount of time and Andy has completely shut down

St. Vic's Hospital…

Nurse: alright Lieutenant are free to go, take care and come back if you have any other complaints or concerns

Riley: thank you

A guy comes into the room

Nick: I am looking for Officer Andrea McNally?

Riley: that's her and you are

Nick: Nick Collins I'll be her physical therapist you are?

Riley: Lieutenant Riley McNally I am her older sister. Good luck she's not cooperating with anyone

Nick: thanks I've worked with stubborn patients before

Andy: touch me and I will scream

Riley: be nice

Things are about to get ugly

Andy: you weren't there I was violated over and over again and you were not there to protect me. You're my big sister and where the hell were you? I hate you and I hate the fact you left so long ago and decided now to come home. You should have stayed gone. Get out the both of you and don't come back GET OUT NOW

She throws another pitcher of water this one hitting Riley in face causing the left side of her face to begin swelling

Riley turns around and walks out of her sister's room. Andy bursts into tears and Nick is left standing there with complete shock written all over his face

Nurse: why don't you come back at another time

Nick: yeah

He leaves Andy's room. Riley leaves the hospital and she heads over to the local bar

The Black Penny…

Liam: Riley McNally is that you? How are you?

Riley: good can I get Vodka and please leave the bottle?

She puts a 20 dollar bill on the bar in front of her and he gives her the bottle. She proceeds to drink herself into oblivion

Over on Winchester St…

Gail is going undercover

Bruce: good luck

Gail: thank you

She gets into a black SUV and she heads off to Montreal to begin her life as Charlie Bane


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please see pervious chapter thank you

It's been one month since the rookie joined 15 division, one month since Andy lost her faith, one month since Riley lost her sister, one month since she began drinking. Riley is about to be pushed to her breaking point will anyone be able to save her before she looses it all.

Riley's House…

Kayla: mommy one month till my birthday, can Emily come too?

Riley: of course she can sweetheart you can invite anyone within reason to go they just pay for themselves ok

Kayla: ok

She walks into the kitchen and takes the bottle of vodka on the counter and pours some into her coffee mug. A few minutes later Sam comes into the kitchen to get some coffee as well

Sam: what's going on with you?

Riley: why are you asking me that?

Sam: because you look like crap

Riley: leave now and don't bother coming back

Sam: don't shut me out, tell me what is going on with you?

Riley: get out

She opens the door and he walks out and Riley slams the door behind him

Kayla: mommy are you ok?

Riley: baby I am fine now go with Emily so I can get ready for work

She goes with Emily off to her play room and Riley gets dressed

At 15 Division…

Noelle, Chris and Oliver are in Frank's office

Frank: what's going on?

Noelle: there's something going on with Lieutenant McNally she hasn't been the same since the incident a month ago

Chris: I walked by her the other day and she smelled like she had been drinking and this was at 10 on the morning

Frank: I'll speak to her thank you for bringing this issue to my attention. Now go about your business

They leave and go about their work assignments

Back over at Riley's house…

It's now around 10:00 am when her cell phone goes off

On the phone…

Riley: Lieutenant McNally

Jordan: Riley it's Jordan Mathews, Leroy's wife. There has been an incident he's in the hospital

Riley: what happened?

Jordan: he was stabbed while bringing in a suspect

Riley: I can be there in a couple of days

Jordan: alright I'll see you then

She hangs up the phone and then heads to work

15 Division…

Riley walks into the lobby and is immediately stopped by Frank, who does not look happy

Frank: we need to talk Lieutenant, my office now

She follows him up to his office and he closes the door behind him

Riley: what is this about?

Frank: I've had several of you fellow officers come to me with concerns about your behavior lately

Riley: why can't everyone around here do their fucking jobs and leave me the hell alone

Frank: watch your attitude. I am placing you on paid leave until you get your head out of your ass and get your drinking under control

Riley: what the hell are you talking about?

He cell phone rings again and it's Jordan with some devastating news. Her mentor has passed away due to complications

Frank: are you even listing to me?

Riley: hello

Jordan: he's gone Riley, I am so sorry hon

She drops the phone and completely snaps. Riley picks up the chair next to her and throws it through the glass wall in Frank's office. Causing to glass to go flying everywhere and everyone in the bull pen to stop and stare

Frank: Riley you need to get yourself under control and do it quickly

He grabs her by the arms and she drops to her knees repeating over and over again the same thing

Riley: he's gone, he's gone

Sam comes into the station and sees the mess and Riley on the floor in Frank's office

Sam: what the hell is going on here? Riley talk to me

She just stares at him, her eyes blank and vacant. She gets up and walks out of the room and out of the division. Riley heads home to pack for her trip to Dallas

Sam: something is seriously wrong do you know what happened to make her loose it?

Frank: she received a phone call that may have something to do with it. One more thing has she been drinking more than usual?

Sam: she doesn't exactly speak to me, we seem to fight more than anything these days

Frank: ok well she has been put on paid leave until she can get herself together. If she can't her job will not be here when she gets back

Sam: has anyone spoken to Andy?

Frank: no she has not been in since before the shooting

Sam: do you know where I can find her?

Frank: she's staying with Tommy

Sam: can I have the rest of the day?

Frank: of course, I just want my family back and normal again

Sam: you might want to clean this up before someone gets hurt

Frank: I will now get out before I change my mind

He leaves and goes to track down Andy

It's around noon back at Riley's House…

Emily: Riley your home early what happened?

Riley: a family emergency back in Dallas. I am giving you the week off. But before you go can you please pack a bag for Kayla?

Emily: sure I can do that I hope everything is alright

Riley goes into her room and packs a bag along with her dress uniform

1 Hour Later…

Kayla: where are we going mommy?

Riley: we are going to visit Jordan and the family

Kayla: ok mommy

They head to the airport

Toronto International Airport…

Ryanne: how may I help you miss?

Riley: I need two tickets to Dallas round trip and it's open no return date as of yet

Ryanne: ok we have a flight that is leaving in an hour

Riley: that sounds good can we book that?

Ryanne: sure that's $199.99 and she flies for free since she is under 10

She prints out the two tickets and Riley hands her credit card to Ryanne

Riley: where is the gate?

Ryanne: 13A it's down the stairs and on the left

She hands Riley back her card

Riley: thank you

Ryanne: enjoy your flight

Riley heads for the gate to wait to board the plane

23 Moon Circle…

Sam has arrived at Tommy McNally's house and he gets out and walks up to the front door and knocks

Andy: come in it's open

Sam: hey McNally can we talk?

Andy: sure what's up?

Sam: have you talked to Riley recently?

Andy: no why?

Sam: something is wrong. She was just put on paid leave

Andy: why is everything about her? I am the one who was violated and shot. I am the one who is paralyzed, but everything is about Riley. Tell me why is that?

Sam: Just thought you knew something that's all but hey keep telling yourself that it's all about you

He walks out and slams the door behind him. Andy breaks down in tears and Sam goes to talk to Zoe Shaw

It's 6 pm when Sam arrives at the Shaw Residence…

Zoe: Sam what are you doing here?

Sam: What is going on with Riley?

Zoe: don't know all I know is she's seems to have lost her way in the past month

Sam: did you know that she's been drinking at all hours of the day and night? Frank had no other choice but to put her on paid leave until she gets herself back together and under control

Sam: when I last saw her she looked so lost and she threw a chair through the glass wall in Frank's office

Zoe: oh my god, what are you going to do? Do you know where she went?

Sam: I have a good idea Dallas she has family there her former co-workers. I am going after her, be there for her and try to get her help. If I don't she will have no job when she gets back

Zoe: good luck

Sam: thanks

He leaves and heads back home to pack and he calls Frank to arrange for the time off

On the Phone…

Frank: Sam what's up?

Sam: I need the week off I have a lead on where she is headed

Frank: go if anyone asks I will tell them your taking some vacation time

Sam: thank you

He packs for his trip and then heads to the airport

Toronto International Airport…

Intercom: flight 1683 to Dallas Texas is now boarding at gate 13A

Riley stands up and she goes to board the plane

Riley: excuse me sir we need to get on the other side of you

Alexi: sure

He stands up and Riley slides past him and she sits down

Riley: thank you

Alexi: no problem miss?

Riley: it's actually Lieutenant Riley McNally 15 Division Toronto PD and this is my daughter Kayla she is 3

Alexi: oh why are you going to Dallas?

Riley: my mentor was killed in the line of duty and I am going back for his funeral

Alexi: I am sorry to hear that

Riley: thank you

Captain: this is your captain speaking we are having some technical difficulties we will be on our way soon. Thank you for your cooperation

Sam made it to the airport in record time

Simon: how may I help you sir?

Sam: One ticket to Dallas

Simon: it's gonna be $199.99

Sam hands him his credit card and Simon prints out the ticket and he hands it to Sam

Sam: what gate?

Simon: 13A but you have 15 minutes to get there

Sam: thank you

He takes his ticket and makes a beeline for the gate

Gate 13A…

Attendant: you just made it, we are about to close the gate

Sam: thank you

He boards the plane and finds his seat. He is seated a row behind Riley

Riley: I didn't catch your name?

Alexi: Alexi Logan going to Dallas for a wedding

Riley: that's exciting

Captain: now that we have fixed our technical difficulties please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight.

Alexi: so how long have you been a cop?

Riley: seven years started out in Dallas but I am originally from Toronto

Alexi: why did you leave Toronto to begin with?

Riley: my mom left my dad, sister and I. Then after that my dad hit the bottle I just couldn't be around that

Alexi: ouch that's rough I see no ring are you seeing someone?

Riley: yeah there's someone it's been a rough go though

Alexi: I see

Their plane takes off and Sam starts getting sick

Trina: sir there is a bag in the seat in front of you if you need it

Sam: thank you

He grabs the small bag out of the seat in front of him and breaths rapidly into it

Riley: it can't be

Alexi: what's wrong?

Riley: that guy you asked me about is sitting behind me

Alexi: oh

She turns around in her seat and confronts Sam

Riley: what are you doing here? Do I have to file a restraining order for you to leave me alone?

Sam: why won't you talk to me?

Alexi: do you want me to switch seats?

Sam: yes please

Riley: don't you dare move

Alexi gets up and switches seats with a very grateful Sam. Kayla is dead to the world in Riley's arms

Alexi: I am sorry but what ever it is you two should work it out

Riley: gee thank you

Alexi: anytime

Sam: so are you going to tell me why we're going to Dallas?

Riley is staring at the seat in front of her and she refuses to speak to the man sitting next to her

It's 10:30 pm when they land at the Dallas International Airport…

Captain: please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Have a wonderful evening and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines

Sam: are you going to ignore me the entire time we are here?

Riley gets up and grabs her bag from the overhead compartment and she leaves the plane and headed for the terminal. Sam hot on her heels

Enterprise Car Rental…

Carolina: how may I help you?

Riley: I need to rent a truck for the week

Carolina: sure lets see what we have available

She checks her computer

Riley: thank you

Carolina: ok we have a Chevy Silverado Quad Cab for $73.20 a day this includes insurance as well

Riley: that sounds good to me I will take that

She hands over her credit card and the clerk prints out her contract and Riley signs it

Carolina: you're the only driver correct?

Riley: yes

She hands Riley the keys

Carolina: enjoy your stay in Dallas

Riley: thank you have a nice evening

She takes her bag and goes to find the truck she rented

In the Enterprise Parking Lot…

Riley: I will drop you off at a hotel but do not follow me or I will have you arrested for stalking

Sam: your not shutting me out

They get into the truck and Riley drives Sam to the nearest hotel for the night

Super 8 Motel…

Riley pulls up in front of the hotel and Sam gets out of the truck. He goes inside and she heads over to Captain Mathews House

Inside the hotel…

Adara: how may I help you sir?

Sam: I need a room for a couple of days

Adara: a single?

Sam: yeah

She looks into the computer and finds one last room available

Adara: your in luck we have a room it's going to be 69.00 a night

Sam hands over his credit card and she processes his payment

Adara: your in luck you just got the last room

Sam: why are you so full?

Adara: a beloved Police Officer was killed in the line of duty the other day. People from all over the state are here to pay their respects. Here is your room key I hope you enjoy your stay

Sam: thank you also do you have today's paper?

Adara hands him this mornings paper and he takes it up to his room along with his bag

Room 251...

Sam walks in and drops his bag on the bed and he reads the front page of the Dallas Tribune

Over the next several days the City of Dallas will be honoring a Fallen Hero, Captain Leroy Mathews, 50 of the 12th Precinct who was killed in the line of duty on Wednesday while bringing in a murder suspect. He is survived by his wife Jordan Mathews, 42 of Dallas, Texas. His son Officer Kaden Mathews, 21 of Dallas Texas. His daughters Lieutenant Riley McNally, 28. His goddaughter Kayla Jackson McNally, 3 both of Toronto, ON. Keegan Mathews, 16 and Trinity, 10 both of Dallas, Texas

He will be missed by all of those who knew and loved him. Leroy throughout his life and career touched so many lives.

Calling Hours will be held Friday from 12 - 5 and from 7 - 12 at the Winward Funeral Home on Adams Rd. Dallas Texas. The funeral will be held at St. Luke's Cemetery on Williams Ave. Monday morning at 10 am. A gathering will be held at the Mathew's Home directly after the funeral

Sam calls Frank

On the phone…

Frank: this had better be good for you to be calling me at this hour

Sam: Frank it's me. I found Riley, her former CO was killed in the line of duty yesterday

Frank: ok keep me informed on what is going on good night

Sam: I will and good night

He hangs up and goes to bed for the night

It's 11:00 pm when Riley arrives at Captain Mathews house

370 Pinewood Lane…

Riley gets out of the truck with Kayla and they go up to the front door and Riley knocks

Jordan: who could that be at this hour?

She opens the door

Riley: hey Jordan

Jordan: Riley so glad you're here, although I wish it was under better circumstances and you brought Kayla. Please come in

They walk into the house and Jordan closes the door behind them

Riley: I can't believe that he's gone

Jordan: you we're like a daughter to him would you mind reading a eulogy at the funeral?

Riley: of course not I would be honored and Leroy and you are both Kayla's godparents how could I not bring her

Jordan gives Riley a hug

Jordan: let me show you where you'll be staying so you can put Kayla to bed

Riley: that sounds good to me

She takes a sound asleep Kayla and follows Jordan upstairs to the room they will be staying in for the week

Upstairs…

Jordan: this is it I am sorry that is small tomorrow I can get the girls to maybe bunk together so you have more room

Riley: that's ok thank you

She lays Kayla down on the bed and they head back down stairs to find Kaden sitting there with a drink in his hand

In the Living Room…

Kaden: Riley what a pleasure to see you how have you been?

Riley: if you would get me a drink I'll tell you

Kaden: what are you drinking?

Riley: vodka straight up

He gets up and pours her a drink and then he hands it to her

Jordan: what have you been up to since you left us?

Riley: been having a rough go of it. A fellow officer shot and violently raped my sister leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. I found out I had ovarian cancer but don't worry it's all been removed. Now I am healthy as a horse. Going next month to London for Kayla's birthday and the World Kickboxing Championship.

Jordan: that's not all is it? How long have you been drinking?

Riley: for about a month. Andy said she hated me and that she wish I had stayed gone. I haven't spoken to her in a month she blames me for what happened to her and now this. Who wouldn't drink?

Kaden: hey don't go beating yourself up over something you could not control.

Riley begins crying and Kaden wraps his arms around her while she lets it all out

Jordan: you gonna be proud Kaden just graduated the Dallas Police Academy at the top of his class. Been on the job for about 2 weeks now. He's working where the beat at the 12th.

Riley: that's amazing congratulations your dad would be so proud of you. How are Trinity and Keegan doing?

Jordan: Keegan is coping but Trinity does quite understand why her dad is gone and why he's not coming back.

Riley: I swore to myself that I would not do what my father did. I would not chase the bottle and now look at me. Following in my father's footsteps. After this is over I am going into rehab and I was wondering if Kayla could stay with you while I do it

Jordan: of course she can you both are always welcome here

Her cell phone begins to vibrate and she answers it

Riley: thank you so much please excuse me

She gets up and answers her phone

On the phone…

Riley: hello

Zoe: It's Zoe Sam came here asking about you

Riley: yeah he found me thanks for the heads up talk to you later

Zoe: whatever your doing be careful and stay safe

Riley: I will thanks night

She hangs up the phone and goes back to the living room

Kaden: everything alright?

Riley: yeah just a friend checking in on me. I am gonna head to bed for the night

Jordan: goodnight

Riley heads up to bed while the others continue to sit in the living room

A/N: I am gonna stop this chapter here and continue in Chapter 9. It's so long I had to split it into two chapters. Hope everyone is enjoying reviews are always welcome.


End file.
